


Três Corações (Final Alternativo)

by nathy_lie



Series: Três Corações [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fuga de Corazon deixou Melissa extremamente abalada. Sentia-se presa e incapaz por não poder fazer nada que pudesse voltar a encontrá-lo. O destino parecia ser cruel com as atitudes de um ciumento Doflamingo. Será que ela conseguirá salvar-se e também o seu amado? (Final alternativo MelissaxCorazon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fuga de Corazon

**Author's Note:**

> Recebi poucos pedidos, mas sei que foi a vontade de mais alguns leitores - inclusive eu xD) de fazer esse final diferente para a Mel e o Corasan, pois eles merecem!
> 
> E tenham uma boa leitura! :]

Tudo começou com um incêndio. Um incêndio colocou aquela madrugada em apuros. Não demorou muito para a fumaça escura poluindo o ar e quase tampar a visão pela escuridão da fumaça seca. Corazon teve que apelar ao ver que seu irmão poderia ultrapassar os limites naquela noite, quando estava com Melissa em seu quarto. O loiro seguiu os dois, pois havia escutado tudo. Ele tinha que ver até onde iria os dois. Caso Melissa desse o menor dos gritos, ele arrombaria a porta e socaria o irmão ali mesmo, mesmo colocando seus planos e sua missão como membro da Marinha por água abaixo. Agora, se Melissa realmente fosse uma mente fraca, seu coração ganharia mais uma cicatriz. Era hora de saber por conta própria. Que a sorte estivesse ao lado do mais justo de tê-la como mulher. Mas quando escutou Doflamingo pressionando-a para falar a verdade, ele apelou em incendiar a cozinha, fazendo todos acordarem e ele sair dali obrigatoriamente.

Corazon sabia que sua jogada em incendiar propositalmente a cozinha foi literalmente infantil e irresponsável de sua parte, mas não havia jeito. Tinha alguns planos para Melissa e ele, mas não era tolo de fazer tudo sem pensar antes. Precisava manter a segurança dela. Queria fugir com ela, mas era totalmente impossível. Precisava manter a Marinha informada de todos os planos dos piratas Donquixote. A prioridade era a justiça, e não aquela “família”. Um irmão insano que foi capaz de tirar a vida do próprio pai na sua frente e levar a cabeça dele para Marijois, com o auxílio daqueles três outros agentes oficiais, incluindo Vergo que estava sumido e que sequer conhecia Melissa. Por um lado, agradecia aos céus por isso ser fato, pois já imaginava que Vergo seria pior com ela, e talvez arranjasse algum tipo de conflito que pudesse prejudicar a jovem desamparada. Era sorte por um lado e azar pelo outro, seu irmão mais velho se apaixonar por ela. Também temia por aquele garoto Law, cujo passado foi desastroso e suportava a angústia de sua vida limitada pela sua doença, e ainda estava sendo orientado para se tornar dos piores daquele bando… como Trébol, Diamante e Pika fizeram com Doflamingo e Vergo quando crianças. Foi sábio e arriscado em fugir das mãos deles… não se imaginava como eles. Havia senso de justiça e bondade em seu coração, coisa que queria manter… o laço mais forte que tinha dos seus pobres falecidos pais. O loiro atrapalhado nunca os viu como “camaradas”, mas ele não tinha nenhum problema em esconder sua verdadeira natureza deles – até chegar aos dias recentes. Se eles o flagrassem com ela, provavelmente contariam tudo para Doflamingo. Com exceção de Law, que parecia ser tão frio e distante até mesmo dos outros e que, aos poucos, parecia ter certa confiança nele. Ambos já não implicavam mais um com o outro.

Tomou uma ideia como plano definitivo: ajudaria Law primeiramente, procurando a cura daquela doença do Chumbo Branco e, assim, podendo tirá-lo da trilha daquele bando e depois raptaria Melissa, levando-a para junto de si para viver eternamente com ela, longe do irmão e do bando. Era uma total loucura, tratando-se de enganar seu irmão e o resto do bando – mas era a solução. Sentia-se parado demais, vendo as coisas acontecerem e da pior forma. Mas explicaria todo o plano para ela, para que não se assustasse com seu repentino desaparecimento. Porém, Melissa achou aquilo uma loucura, implorando para que ele não a fizesse.

No dia seguinte, Melissa estava cuidando do jardim quando começou um rebuliço lá dentro. Baby 5 veio gritando para ela.

– O Corazon fugiu com o Law!

– O quê? – ela deixou cair o borrifador de vidro no chão, quebrando-o. Por sorte, nenhum caco havia cortado ela. Ela fitou por poucos segundos aqueles cacos.

– Eles acabaram de chegar com essa notícia! Vamos ter que ir atrás deles! – disse Baby 5, puxando-a pela mão, fazendo com que ela fosse com ela até os outros.

– Mas… como isso? Por que Corazon faria isso?

– Não sei. Mas o Jovem Mestre está muito zangado, e se pegar ele, vai dar uma boa lição!

Melissa se lembrou daquele plano dele. Ela sacudia a cabeça, sem acreditar. Sozinha ali, nas mãos dos outros.  _Dele_. Os agentes oficiais e Doflamingo estavam sentados em roda. O loiro tinha um bilhete nas mãos, escrito por Corazon. “Estou partindo para encontrar a cura da doença de Law.” - essas eram as palavras do bilhete que parecia ter sido escrito às pressas.

– Parece que meu irmão querido está se movendo demais! – disse ele, virando-se para trás. Viu Melissa, com a mão dada à garotinha, e sorriu – você imaginava que seu tutor fugiria com um dos nossos por uma simples ocasião?

– … Que ocasião?

– Certeza que não sabe de nada? – ele encarou-a virando o rosto de lado.

– Não… mas… e ele está bem?

– Não sei… o jeito é ir atrás dos dois, não posso perder aquele garoto de vista! Vamos partir hoje mesmo atrás deles.

Todos entraram no grande navio em formato de um flamingo e novamente partiram em busca deles. Não voltariam para a terra firme antes de achá-los. Vivos ou mortos.

......................

– Então é isso?

– Sim. Meu irmãozinho fugiu com aquele garoto que te falei em busca da cura da doença dele… estupidez. – disse o loiro, apertando o fone do den den mushi.

– Será fácil encontrá-lo.

– Vergo! Ele anda suspeito demais para o meu gosto, principalmente nesses últimos meses.

– Fugiu só com ele?

– Sim.

– E a tal mocinha que é protegida dele?

– Está aqui… não sei como ele não a levou junto. Mas sinto que ele trama alguma coisa envolvendo ela. Ele quer tirá-la de mim e da família.

– E ela é assim tão importante?

– Lógico. – ele não se estendeu em explicar nada que demonstrasse sua paixão.

– Entendo… bom, tenho que desligar, há gente por perto.

– Até!

Doflamingo desligou o den den mushi. Com o ar pensativo, foi até a janela do seu camarote do navio, olhando o lindo céu azul.

– Você está usando o Law para me intimidar, não é, Rocinante? – perguntou para as poucas nuvens no céu – Sei muito bem o que quer! Mas não deixarei tomá-la de mim com esses golpes indiretos. Não mesmo… mas, por que diabos não levou-a consigo também? Não… está usando esse pretexto com o Law para despistar seu plano… quer tomá-la enquanto estamos distraídos atrás do garoto. Já entendi tudo, seu idiota! …

– Falando sozinho, Jovem Mestre? – batendo à porta, Jora apareceu entre a porta meio aberta – desculpa interromper seus pensamentos, mas os outros lhe chamam lá fora.

– Ah… estava falando sozinho, sim… – esfregou os olhos sem tirar seus óculos em nenhum momento – realmente, não dá para trocar ideias com as nuvens, vou até os outros!

.....................

Melissa andava quieta pelos cantos do navio, apenas cuidava dos afazeres que era requisitada e quando era requisitada. Era notável a certa preocupação dela com seu tutor, até então. Porém, ninguém ali mexia com ela, apenas Baby 5 e Buffalo tentavam animá-la, como ela sempre fazia com eles quando estavam precisando de algum estímulo. Agora, ela era protegida de Doflamingo, para os outros – não para Melissa. Tinha medo que ele “avançasse” novamente. Agora, ele não escondia sua afeição por ela para os outros. Queria mostrar que ela já tinha seu dono. Melissa, que certa vez já havia o achado interessante, sentia raiva. Não uma raiva vingativa, pois seu coração não foi educado para ter tais sentimentos; mas uma simples raiva, por ele querê-la sem ela corresponder. Ela nem imaginava que seu relacionamento com Corazon era caso conhecido por todos. Mas todos comportavam-se como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Durante essa caça ao Corazon e Law, houve conflitos com a Marinha, que sempre estava disposta a caçá-los e prendê-los. Cada dia que se passava, Melissa ficava preocupada e atentada em querer fugir dali de alguma forma e em uma oportunidade boa que tivesse. Seria uma péssima ideia, obviamente. Se já estavam lidando com a fuga de um e sequestro de outro, imaginava como ficariam mais loucos se ela também fugisse do bando. Logo aquela que era a “queridinha” do Jovem Mestre.

......................

– Já se passaram três meses. – Trebol conversava com os outros agentes oficiais e Doflamingo – e nada que possa nos levar até Corazon e Law!

– Uma hora nós vamos encontrar… até mesmo porque ele não conhece bem os mares dessa região. – disse Doflamingo, enquanto brincava com uma pena do seu enorme casaco rosa.

– Com perdão, Jovem Mestre… não acha que… aceitando-o no lugar do Vergo foi uma escolha sem produtividade? – Diamante perguntou, olhando para a janela.

– É… achei sim… mas ele era o único de confiança, até então, que eu poderia permitir substituí-lo… assim como confiava naquele garoto.

– Mas ele foi raptado. Law não gostava dele. – lembrou Pica.

– ...acho que as coisas estão mudando.

– Como assim, Jovem Mestre?

– É… aquele garoto também não me inspira muita confiança, agora. Só quis se infiltrar aqui achando que seria útil em destruir a Marinha por causa do que fizeram com sua família. Tudo está se encaixando perfeitamente como pensei… – ele esmagou a pena que havia se arrancado do casaco em seu punho firme.

– Acha que… Law virou de lado e nos traiu? – Diamante agora virou-se para o loiro, perguntando-lhe diretamente.

– Exatamente. E agora, não sei o que quer junto ao Corazon.

– Melhor então que eliminamos os dois logo!

– Espera… ainda quero pegar o Law de volta. Pelo menos aquele. Bom, … e meu irmão também. Quero ver o que realmente tem por trás disso tudo. Se confirmar o que estou achando, poderemos desfazer dos dois.

– E quando vamos voltar ao mar? – Trebol.

– Breve. Só estamos repondo os estoques, e vamos voltar para nossa caça! – finalizou lambendo os lábios.

......................

Acordando indisposta e enjoada novamente, Melissa tentava amenizar aqueles sintomas debaixo de uma ducha de água bem fria. Sentia calor num clima que estava mais para frio. Desconfiava que uma certa gripe iria abatê-la. Só faltava os incômodos típicos no nariz. Enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha, sentia-se molenga. Durante esses três meses, ela sentia-se triste, embora mantinha sempre seu bom humor diante dos outros. Talvez o emocional estivesse desgastado. Ficar só chorando sozinha em sua cama à noite não era tão eficiente para se consolar. Mesmo que tivesse a companhia dos membros mais próximos, sentia-se tão incompleta, indefesa e inútil longe dele… “Corazon, por que foi fazer isso?” Ela sempre perguntava para si mesma. Ela sabia dos planos dele, mas… por que algo lhe dizia, desde a última vez que estiveram juntos, que nada daria certo? Era tanta insegurança que sentia em relação a ele… e se ele nunca mais voltasse? E se… quando vinha em sua cabeça a possibilidade dele estar morto, ela mudava bruscamente seus pensamentos, e inventava alguma tarefa para fazer. Não estava preparada para isso. Perder Corazon para sempre seria a pior cruz que teria que carregar.

Melissa foi chamada pelo Jovem Mestre enquanto estava com Jora, ajudando a criar as roupas loucas que a outra criava. Ela obedeceu, indo até ele. Doflamingo estava sozinho, aquecido pela fogueira que estava acesa e onde ele estava sentado próximo.

– Tenho uma novidade em relação a sua posição nessa família. Como você sabe, nós temos subdivisões que são classificadas de acordo com as habilidades de cada membro. E você fará parte do grupo de armada do Trebol.

Melissa não gostou muito daquilo. Trebol era irritante com ela. Tê-lo como subchefe seria péssimo para ela. Ela não falou nada, mas Doflamingo entendeu aquela atitude dela.

– Não se preocupa com Trebol, Melissa! Sabe que sempre estará protegida por mim. E ele já foi avisado disso. – ele fez sinal com dois de seus dedos para que ela se aproximasse mais – Venha cá.

Ela se aproximou, ficando diante dele, que estava sentado folgadamente em sua poltrona preferida. Ele pegou-a pelo queixo delicadamente e olhou-a nos olhos.

– ...anda tristonha. Que está havendo com a garota mais radiante que conheço?

– Nada, não. Bem… apenas sinto-me indisposta ultimamente. É só um simples resfriado, logo ficarei boa.

– Não… não quero que nenhum resfriado te deixe assim. Se quiser, vá para seu quarto. Baby 5 levará para você um chá para que passe esse resfriado.

De repente, a ideia de sorver um chá embrulhou-lhe o estômago. Ela pôs a mão na boca.

– Que houve?

– Hmm… nada, nada demais. Só… arrotei.

– Aaahhh... está mentindo!

– Hmm... sim, estou… - acabou se confessando - mas é que não quero assustar ninguém aqui!

Por instinto, Doflamingo segurou-lhe a mão, como se quisesse manter em pé aquela que, em seguida, fechou os olhos por uns instantes, indicando que estava tonta. E Melissa estava sentindo a cabeça girar.

– Senta aqui, senta! – ele a puxou para a cadeira que ele estava sentado, e colocou-a encostada no encosto e tirou-lhe os sapatos. Os pés dela não alcançavam direito o chão, somente a parte superior do pé – Você não me engana, Melissa! Já a vi quase vomitar no mar em outra vez! Está escondendo algo sério! – pôs a mão na testa dela, que não indicava febre.

– Perdoa-me… Jovem Mestre.

Era tão tentador levá-la até seu próprio quarto, mesmo ela estando naquele jeito. Sua doce voz, sua mão macia… aquele corpo que parecia ainda mais apetitoso cada vez que via. Mesmo estando fraco. E era assim que ficava mais provocante… mas ele não queria aborrecê-la naquele estado.

– Melissa. Prometa que não vai me esconder mais nada! Somos uma família, sabe disso! – ele lhe dava uma leve bronca, enquanto lhe acariciava os longos cabelos levemente ondulados – Quero que volte a ficar firme e forte como sempre. Jora! – ele chamou pela outra mulher.

– Não se preocupe… eu vou para meu quarto…

– Fica aí.

– Chamou, Jovem Mestre?

– Vá arranjar algum médico, enquanto a levarei para o quarto dela.

– O que houve com ela? Ela estava muito bem me ajudando a fazer minhas roupas!

– É, mas ela teve uma tontura e quase caiu.

– … – Melissa só ouvia. E isso a deixava mais assustada. Será que estava para morrer? Não podia morrer agora. Decepcionaria Corazon demais se ele viesse a reencontrá-la. Não, não podia morrer!

Doflamingo pediu licença para a jovem e a pegou no colo que nem uma noiva, levando para o quarto dela. Deitou-a cuidadosamente na cama. Ela não conseguia fechar os olhos, enquanto ele estava ali. Ela tinha medo que ele fizesse algo “errado”. Não conseguia confiar mais nele como antes. Sentou ao lado dela. Por um momento, a presença dele ali lhe lembrou o irmão dele. Foi aí que ela conseguiu fechar os olhos e sorrir discretamente. Aquilo lhe confortava a mente.

– Por que está sorrindo? – Doflamingo achou aquilo curioso.

– ...porque sou uma louca.

Agora, foi a vez dele rir daquele comentário.

– Louca? Por que louca? Essas coisas acontecem. De vez em quando, a gente tem que ter uma caída, para recuperar-se e ficar mais forte! – ele tentava animá-la.

– ...é. – concordou a morena. Se falasse o motivo real, deixaria seu líder nervoso.

.....................

            Em seu quarto, Melissa descansava em sua cama. Já estava com roupas de dormir. E sempre que vinha enjoos, Jora aconselhava a beber um copo d'água – que tinha sempre em uma garrafa nas mesas de canto, ao lado da cama. Só agora ela pode perceber as mudanças em certas partes do seu corpo, como os seios mais inchados e doloridos. Será mesmo que era gravidez? Jora parecia mais experiente que ela nisso, e ela não duvidou da suspeita dela. Um filho do Corazon estava por vir _…_  justo agora? Será que ela teria o bebê longe do pai deste? Ela sabia que tinha sido uma ideia errônea do seu amado em ter fugido para salvar aquele garoto. E ele prometeu retornar apenas para raptá-la. Essa seria a pior parte.

            Foram em Swallow Island que conseguiram achar um médico que pudesse analisar Melissa. E a resposta não foi diferente da suspeita de Jora.

– Ela está grávida, senhor. Três meses, aproximadamente. Virá na próxima primavera.

Jora foi até ela e abraçou. Doflamingo ainda continuou.

– E… vai ser menino ou menina?

– Não dá para definir ainda, mas por favor retorne daqui há dois meses. Já poderemos então previr o sexo da criança. – virou-se para Melissa – mas trata de descansar bem enquanto tiver esses sintomas. Em um mês, vai sumir essas reações do corpo. O feto segue bem. E tenha cuidado com outros hospitais, senão seu filho corre perigo de ser contaminado sem ter nascido!

– Sim, senhor.

– Bom, o débito segue no papel que lhe dei.

– Você vem conosco, agora. Estamos precisando de um médico no meu bando.

– Mas… não posso abandonar minhas meninas aqui! Quero dizer… minhas enfermeiras!

As enfermeiras se puseram agarradas ao médico, não querendo que ele saísse dali.

– Ou segue conosco, ou mato você e suas meninas! – Doflamingo usou seu Haki para intimidá-los, fazendo ambos caírem no chão – com exceção do médico, que tentou se manter firme, mas com dificuldade. E com um sorriso cínico, continuou – mas… se aceitar vir conosco, pode ser que, depois da nossa criança nascer, você volte para suas queridinhas. Fufufufufufu, uma boa proposta, não?

Melissa fez um leve bico, estranhando aquele termo que ele usou se referindo ao filho do Corazon: “Nossa criança...”. Depois de olhar para cada uma delas, o tal médico aceitou a ordem disfarçada de proposta de Doflamingo. Voltaram os quatro para o navio.

– Cadê os outros? – o Jovem Mestre perguntou para as crianças que se encontravam ali.

– Já estão voltando! – disse Buffalo, com Dellinger sentado em sua coxa dobrada e tomando o sorvete do grandalhão, que não gostou de ver aquilo – Ei! Esse sorvete é meu! Para de lambê-lo!

– Não conseguimos pegar os caras! – concluiu Baby 5, brincando de escalar as cordas que sustentavam as velas.

– Cuidado para não cair no mar! – avisou Jora.

– E quem é esse homem?

– Nosso médico temporário.

– Ahh! – Baby 5 pulou para o chão do navio. – e o que ela tem? – ela foi correndo até a moça, que a recebeu em um amistoso abraço.

– Nada demais. Apenas… estou me recuperando desses enjoos. – Melissa não quis falar ali de sua gravidez.

O médico olhou duvidoso para ela, assim como Jora fez também. Doffy sorriu e pegou Mel pela mão.

– Ah, Melissa… deixa de bobagens! Que tem demais em todos saberem que vem mais um novo membro na família?

Os dois ficaram olhando sem entender nada.

– A Melissinha está esperando um bebê! – Jora anunciou a novidade.

– Ahh! Outra criança? – Buffalo quase deixou cair o sorvete.

– Outro bebê? – Baby 5. – Mas… onde está ele?

– Melissa está gerando ele ainda, menina. Mas essas coisas não é para ficar explicando para você, ainda!

– Bem, vou para dentro descansar um pouco. Depois falamos dele, Baby 5. Com licença, pessoal. – Melissa saiu dali do meio deles.

– Ela… parece triste… – observou Buffalo, depois que ela se retirou.

– Não é nada! Depois, ela voltará a mesma de sempre! – justificou o loiro.

As crianças pararam de perguntar as coisas envolvendo a gravidez de Melissa. Em seu camarote, ela chorava quieta. De tristeza, de felicidade. Como ela queria que Corazon estivesse ali, no lugar do Doflamingo. Queria tanto que ele soubesse do filho, que visse-o nascer. Mas algo… uma frieza no peito… a deixava tão pessimista em relação ao seu grande amor. Foram poucos anos de convivência desde que conheceu, e era como se ele tivesse lhe acompanhado em toda a sua vida. Era como um amigo de infância. Torcia para que, realmente, pudesse ter seu filho aceito pelos outros. Obviamente, Doflamingo aceitou. E provavelmente seria o pai que criaria junto com ela. Mesmo ele sendo o tio, Melissa não queria que ele assumisse o lugar que era somente de Corazon.

E as coisas pioraram quando o outro havia tentado lhe roubar um beijo. Obviamente, Melissa reagiu, mesmo sabendo que isso provocaria a ira de Doflamingo.

– O que há demais em me dar um simples beijo?

– Sei bem o que realmente quer! – ela tinha o tom mais sério na voz.

– E daí? Ele está aqui para ver? Acha que ele vai voltar logo?

– Sim! E eu o respeito o suficiente para não traí-lo mesmo em sua ausência. E agora, solta meu pulso, vou sair daqui do seu quarto! – a morena puxava seu pulso fino contra si. A mão dele era extremamente grande e forte demais para conseguir se soltar facilmente.

– Não vai, não! Eu não mandei sair ainda!

– Foi para isso que… que me deixou passar a madrugada aqui com você? Não para que eu me sentisse sozinha, mas para aproveitar o momento que ele não se encontra...

– Deixei apenas porque não te faz bem ficar tão sozinha de noite. Realmente, foi por isso. E você... precisa de alguém que possa confortá-la nessa fase em que vive… – ele falava calmamente, explicando tudo tão convicto – ainda sem soltá-la.

– Todos já me confortam me respeitando e tratando com igualdade. Não preciso de sexo como conforto. Isso é tudo, Jovem Mestre! Agora me solta!

Ele segurou o outro pulso, estendendo os braços dela para cima. Curvou-se para ficar mais próximo de seu rosto.

– Você é bem direta, Melissa… mas precisa ser um pouco mais obediente a mim. – explicava na forma mais cínica e manhosa que podia – Aprenda uma coisa: se eu quiser que você seja minha, você será. Se eu quiser que esse filho seja meu também, ele será. Afinal… ele não terá tanto juízo em criar um filho que fez despreocupadamente e que ainda por cima o abandonou para fugir com o Law.

– Ele não sabia que eu estava grávida…

– Ainda não terminei! – ele cortou a defesa dela em um tom meio rude, e depois retornou o tom anterior – E ele foi bem ousado em fazer o que fez, nos deixando preocupado com o rapto do Law. Há pouco tempo, dei uma oportunidade para ele para ver se ele está fazendo tudo pelo bem do rapazinho. Comuniquei com ele para que possa voltar para a casa, visto que já tenho praticamente em mãos a cura. Até agora… ele não voltou.

– … você se comunicou com ele? – ela atreveu a se perguntar, sem se importar se isso o enfurecesse.

– ...sim, Melissa.

Ela não pode evitar sua sincera felicidade em seu sorriso. Lambendo rapidamente os lábios por certa impaciência, continuou a explicar ainda segurando-a com os braços para cima.

– Mas ele não retornou ainda. E aviso-lhe: se ele estiver tramando contra nós, não o perdoarei. E você terá que esquecê-lo, antes que minha raiva faça-me desprezar aquele que me tem quase como um pai! – ele se referia ao bebê que ela estava esperando.

– Pois prefiro que você nos abandone. Assim como não tolera traições, também não tolero.

Doflamingo ainda tinha que admirá-la pelas coisas que pensava, similares a ele.

– E sei que ele se magoaria muito se eu fizer isso. E mais: ele ainda e sempre será o único que meu filho pode chamar de pai! Aceito qualquer benefício que você quiser dar para ele quando nascer… mas você não vai tirar o lugar que é do Rocinante!

Ao ouvir Melissa falando do irmão e ainda pelo nome legítimo, ele a jogou na cama. Ela se levantou, mas ele pôs imponente diante dela.

– Vai ficar aqui, de castigo. Não sairá hoje para nada! E por tempo indefinido!

– Como? Por quê? Não falei nada de errado!

– Mas está sendo rebelde demais com quem ainda é seu chefe! E sendo também ingrata pelo que posso de oferecer de bom.

– Aceito tudo de bom que vier de você… menos suas tentativas de me fazer trair Rocinante.

Doflamingo entendia bem os fatos, mas era egoísta demais para aceitá-los.

– Nada me interessa das suas filosofias. Você vai ficar trancada aqui e finito!

Retirou-se dali, trancando a porta do camarote. Esfregando as mãos em seu rosto, Melissa respirava profundamente. Sentia-se realizada, por ter conseguido controlar aquele estranho impulso dentro de si e ter imposto sua dignidade diante de Doflamingo. Mas sabia que… aquilo lhe renderia dias de tormenta. Faria tudo por ele… e ainda achava que era mínimo o que estava fazendo por Corazon. Faria o máximo que pudesse por ele. Não queria ficar mais um minuto ali sem fazer absolutamente nada.


	2. Um Auxílio Inesperado

– Encontrei os dois. – disse Vergo, do outro lado da linha do den den mushi.

– Ahh, que bom… e aí?

– Aí que não tenho boas notícias.

Doflamingo silenciou-se.

– Sim, eles…

– Você os matou?

– … quase. – o homem com um pedaço de salsicha na bochecha estava tranquilamente sério, após espancar os dois severamente, principalmente Corazon – Mas tenho que lhe revelar algo bem sério, Doffy.

– Fala logo!

– Ele é um espião da Marinha.

– Como? – o loiro ajeitou os óculos.

– Devemos ter cuidado. A Marinha está cercando a ilha toda. Secretamente, quis mandar uma mensagem secreta para lá, contando nossos planos.

– Tsc, tsc… que coisa feia, por parte dele! – disse o loiro, de forma irônica.

– Onde está agora?

– Estou um pouco próximo, observando como vão as coisas. Vi dois navios de guerra chegando em Swallow Island. Eu já desconfiava… que meu querido irmãozinho estava… tramando alguma coisa.

– Sério?

– Só precisava ter a confirmação.

– Pois já tem.

– Isso… só faz me lembrar… que vocês são a única família que tenho… e que tenho que lutar por ela. Vamos todos desembarcar em Minion Island breve.

Ao desembarcar, um pirata de Barrels tentou impedir o avanço deles. Acabou sendo facilmente morto pelo loiro, que falava tranquilamente no den den mushi.

– Pelo que vejo… parece tarde demais. Vejo muitos piratas mortos por aqui. Estão gritando algo que demonstra que a Ope Ope no Mi foi roubada. Provavelmente foi Corazon. Vergo! – ele firmou a voz – mantenha-o aí com você. Ele deve estar com a Akuma no Mi!

– Sim, Jovem Mestre. Eles estão aqui… QUÊ?!

Vergo virou-se para verificar os dois e… eles sumiram.

– Que houve? ...imagino que eles não estão mais aí, não é?

– ...fugiram. – Vergo concluiu, aparentemente tenso.

– Não se preocupe. Enquanto estiverem aqui, eles não terão como escapar.

Doflamingo ativou suas linhas e formou uma jaula em toda a ilha. Em um canto da ilha, Corazon observou no céu as linhas duras e afiadas de Doffy formando algo similar a uma gaiola. Parece que “alguém” poderia estar mais perto do que ele imagina. Será que… aquela hora era agora? Mas… ainda estava fraco para correr e buscá-la. Se não tivesse levado aqueles golpes todos… que fatídico dia!

Todos estavam em Minion Island – menos Melissa. Estava trancada por tempo indeterminado em seu camarote, sob vigia de piratas secundários. Doflamingo alertou aos outros – com exceção de Baby 5 e Buffalo (por ser próximo a garota) – que Melissa estava trancada por ordens dele, e que ela não deveria sair na busca pelo Corazon.

– E por que ela não veio conosco, Jovem Mestre? – perguntou Baby 5.

– Ela está muito fraca por causa da gravidez… logo que nascer o bebê, ela voltará a trabalhar conosco. – foi a desculpa do loiro para ela. Grávida ou não, Doflamingo não permitiria que sua bela amada reencontrasse Corazon ali. Até mesmo porque já tinha outros planos para ele.

– Ahhh…

.....................

            Melissa estava na janela do seu camarote, observando os piratas secundários de Doflamingo cuidarem do navio. E ainda estava sob a vigia deles. Queria saber se havia alguém por perto que pudesse se comunicar, mas Doffy a deixou trancafiada em seu quarto. E não sabia se o médico que cuidava dela estava ali.

            Mas por sorte, estava. Sempre bebericando uma xícara de café em qualquer situação, ele estava cuidando dela caso ela precisasse. De repente, lembrou-se de ir vê-la como está, e foi até o camarote que correspondia ao quarto dela.

– Ué? Ela não está aqui?

– Quem está procurando?

– Minha paciente. A Melissa, onde ela está?

– Está trancada no camarote do Jovem Mestre. E estamos de olho por ordens dele.

– Ora... – ele achou aquilo muito estranho – e como vou dar a medicação matinal dela? – ele inventou essa desculpa para poder ver como realmente estava uma mulher grávida trancafiada em um camarote.

– A chave está com o nosso chefe, vou avisá-lo. – o tal pirata foi até o chefe para liberar a chave.

– Como?! Mas como pode isso?! Ela tem que ficar isolada até que todos voltem! – exclamou o chefe dos piratas secundários.

– E como vou dar a medicação dela? Não pode ficar desregulando os horários. – disse o doutor, vindo por trás do pirata.

– Lamento... mas devemos esperar a volta do Jovem Mestre.

– ...só espero que isso não afete a saúde dela. E sabe bem que ele confia em mim quando o assunto é a saúde dela... se acontecer algo... eu os responsabilizarei para ele e... já viu, não é?

– Ei, ei, ei! Está bem! ...eu os acompanharei. – concordou o chefe daqueles piratas.

            Só assim que o doutor entrou.

– Bom, por garantia, pode trancar-me com ela aqui. Depois, aviso quando poderá me soltar.

– Está certo. Só vou deixar este outro de vigia aqui na porta. – apontou para o outro pirata.

– Certo.  Bom... com licença.

            O médico entrou, fazendo Melissa se levantar. Fazendo sinal de silêncio, ele prosseguiu.

– O que houve, por que aquele homem te deixou trancada? – perguntou em tom baixo, também querendo que ela falasse no mesmo tom.

– ...sempre que recuso as investidas dele, ele se zanga. Essa é a verdade. – ela segurou nas mãos dele – Mas por favor... não comenta isso com ele, está bem?

– Não vou falar nada... realmente, estou chocado com o que está acontecendo com você.

– E eu aqui, tememdo o que possa acontecer comigo e com meu filho.

– Está tudo bem... sei que ele, apesar daquele jeito, não vai deixar nada de mal acontecer com o filho dele.

– Não me lembro se já te disse, mas esse filho não é dele. E sim de Corazon. Um dos Agentes Oficiais da Família Donquixote.

– Ah... bom, mas eles não estão a procura de um garoto?

– E dele também.

– E ele sabe... que essa criança não é filho dele?

– Sabe sim. Mas quer fazer de tudo para que eu o esqueça e me torne mulher dele. Não vê que, para os outros, ele chama o filho que espero de “meu”?

– Sim... dá a impressão que ele é realmente o pai.

– ...mas é o tio dele, na verdade.

– Entendo... mas, vim apenas te examinar rapidamente, está uma vigilância terrível lá fora. Quase não me deixaram entrar... – ele foi pegando seus equipamentos médicos e realizando um _check-up_ básico. Foi aí que a bela de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos arriscou-se em pedir algo.

– Ajuda-me a fugir daqui!

– O quê?

– Sim, por favor! Tem que ser logo!

– Mas como, menina?! Olha seu estado... aguentaria lá fora, essa neve forte e esse frio em busca desse Corazon, que pode nem estar aqui nessa ilha? E o tal Doflamingo? Mataria esse velho médico aqui, se qualquer coisa acontece contigo!

– Quem disse q vou sozinha? Vem comigo!

– Eeeeu? – exclamou alto, esquecendo de falar em tom baixo.

– Shhh! Sim, por que não? ...nós estamos sendo vítimas dos caprichos de Doflamingo. Foi ameaçado quando saiu daquela ilha, já esqueceu?

– Sim, mas... e a segurança? É dela que estou falando. É muito arriscado! E eu sou péssimo nessas coisas...

– Mas eu não.

            O médicou a olhou de lado.

– Pode esquecer!

– Pensa nas possibilidades de se livrar dele e poder voltar para aquela ilha.

– Sim, mas e você?

– Eu fico com o senhor.

– E ele na minha cola te procurando até me matar? Ahá... – ele fechou sua maleta e dirigiu-se até a porta. Melissa se jogou de joelhos no chão.

– Doutor... são as súplicas de quem não aguenta mais viver aqui sozinha!

– Sozinha?

– Sim, sozinha! Sem aquele que me protegia... não me sinto confortável aqui.

– Mas e se ele não estiver aqui?

– ...ele está aqui. Doflamingo não parou em nenhum dos portos assim, com exceção da vez em que procurou um médico para mim. Mas não ficou vasculhando lá como está fazendo aqui. Eu preciso encontrar ele... – ela começou a chorar.

– Não quero que se arrisque mais... – ele fechou os olhos. Vê-la chorar por motivos reais lhe cortava o peito. Mas seu juízo não permitia apoiar naquela ideia. Porém, seria mais fácil sair dali SEM os integrantes principais do bando. Se tivesse que fazer aquilo, a hora era aquela.

– Melissa... posso te comentar o que tenho em mente? – o olhar de suspense dele a fez sorrir. A confirmação dele.

            Rapidamente, ambos trocaram ideias e traçaram um plano. De repente, o tal pirata lá fora bateu à porta deles.

– Estão demorando muito. Está tudo bem, doutor? – gritou este.

– Olá... silêncio! Ela está tendo pequenas contrações, mas é só espasmos. Está com dores e não posso deixá-la sozinha. – inventou essa desculpa que já fazia parte do plano dele.

            O den den mushi no bolso do médico tocou. Ele atendeu.

– Sim?

– Sou eu. – a voz grave e séria do Doflamingo, no outro lado da linha. Deu para o pirata ouvir, fazendo-o encostar na parede com temor.

– Sim, Doflamingo. Pode falar?

– Está sozinho?

– Quer que eu fique para falar? – disse o médico, pedindo licença ao pirata, que trancou os dois novamente e ficou de vigia na porta.

– Pode ser, apesar desses aí não se meterem em meus assuntos... além do mais, liguei apenas para saber como está Melissa. Logo, não é nada tão sigiloso.

            Melissa viu o médico falando com aquela voz que reconhecia facilmente.

– ...estou a sós agora em um canto. – o médico fez sinal de silêncio para Melissa.

– E então?

– não posso entrar, disseram que ela está trancada.

– Peça a chave para o subchefe dos meus subordinados. Ele lhe dará.

– Certo. Quando eu examiná-la, retornarei a ligação.

– Certo...

– Ah, e já encontraram o garoto? – ele teve a intuição de puxar um assunto acerca dessa fuga, para encontrar alguma pista do paradeiro de Corazon.

– Ah... ainda não.

– E ele está sozinho?

– Não. Está com um de nossos traidores, mas eles já estão encurralados nessa ilha...

            Era tudo que o médico precisava confirmar. E Melissa também. Mas ela mantinha-se quieta, acariciando a barriga volumosa.

– Ainda bem. Pelo menos tragam a criança viva.

– Se merecer... se merecer. Bom, vou desligar e espero retorno apenas por causa da Melissa. Até... – encerrou aquela breve conversa com certo tom de sarcasmo.

– Melissa... ele está nessa ilha!

            Ela correu ao encontro dele e o abraçou. Levemente avermelhado, o doutor não teve outra saída a não ser abraça-la amistosamente.

– Muito obrigada por me dar tal notícia! E por querer me ajudar.

– Só precisava confirmar se realmente este homem estava aqui.

– E então, ainda vai valer esse plano?

– Vai sim e mais...

            Trocou com a morena algumas outras ideias. E partiu para seu maior risco, junto com ela. Um auxílio inesperado poderia tirar aquela angústia do peito da pobre amante de Corazon.

.....................

            O doutor bateu à porta, fazendo o pirata abrir.

– Tenho um aviso do Doflamingo para o chefe de vocês.

– Claro, vamos até ele!

– Segura esse den den mushi para mim? Vou pegar a minha mala, deixa que eu fecho a porta depois. Mas segura com cuidado minha mala, hein?!

– Sim, sim.

            O médico retornou com a mala. O pirata espiou rapidamente Melissa, e a viu na cama, coberta. Parecia que estava falando a verdade sobre o estado de saúde dela Deu a pesada mala pro pirata, ocupando a mão dele com o den den mushi e a mala.

– Deixa que eu fecho a porta.

            O médico fingiu fechar a porta. Do outro lado, Melissa já estava atrás dela, firmando bem a porta para que ela não abrisse com o menor dos ventos.

– Toma sua chave! – o médico deu a chave, após ter pegado o den den mushi e a maleta.

            Ambos foram até o subchefe.

– Doflamingo está pedindo para deixar duas caixas de balas de canhões no porto.

– ...sério mesmo?

– sim, eu estava ao lado dele quando recebeu a ligação do Jovem Mestre. – confirmou o pirata secundário.

– Sim, ele acabou de ligar para saber como está a Melissa e pediu que lhe passassem o recado. Rápido, ele precisa das caixas!

– Se um dos meus subordinados confirmou, está certo.

            Transmitiu a ordem para os outros lá no porão, onde ficava a carga de armamento.

– Vou para a cozinha tomar café. Caso precisem de mim, estou lá!

            Ele foi em direção à cozinha. Deixou aqueles dois saírem daquela área e foi rapidamente ao quarto dela, apenas lhe falando atrás da porta.

– Eles vão até o porão providenciar as caixas.

– Isso. Tenta se oferecer em ajuda e mostre confiança para eles.

– E vai dá p você sair daí sem ser despistada?

– Desde que todos estejam lá no porão.

– Ainda tem alguns aqui... espera mais um pouco. Vou te dar o alerta chamando-a pelo nome, está bem?

– Certo.

– Até! – ele saiu dali, indo rapidamente para a cozinha.

            Melissa respirou fundo. A esperança é a última que morre. E aquela ligação de Doflamingo foi uma bênção dos céus, pois confirmou o que seu coração lhe dizia: Rocinante estava ali. Breve, reencontraria seu grande e único amor. Sentia a confiança de que o veria vivo. Talvez, machucado. Mas vivo.

.....................

            Suas habilidades como uma típica pirata dos Donquixotes lhe ajudaram bastante. Mesmo grávida, conseguiu despistar todos ali, junto com o médico que distraía a atenção deles.

– Ali, Melissa! Naquele caixote, fica ali dentro.

– Estou indo.

– Vou depois. Rápido, eles estão vindo!

            Melissa entrou no caixote cheio de bolas de canhão com a ajuda dele, que estava na porta do estabelecimento onde tinha os dois caixotes já prontos. Oferecendo ajuda no carregamento, ele teve a confiança das chaves dos caixotes – podendo abrir facilmente sem pedir ajuda aos outros.

– Precisamos ser rápido, não posso deixar minha paciente sozinha.

– Mas se quiser, pode ir até lá. Toma a chave do quarto. – o subchefe chegou a oferecê-la. Por dentro, o médico quis rir daquela confiança, mas manteve-se.

– Agora, não. Vou mais tarde. Guarda bem essa chave! – disse o médico, forjando dureza com os outros.

– Sim, senhor!

            Ele acompanhou o carregamento daqueles caixotes até o porto. Melissa sentiu-se enjoada com o cheiro daquelas bolas e pela pouca renovação de ar ali dentro. Mas resistiu tudo com braveza. Por Corazon. Assim como ele se arriscou tantas vezes por ela, ela queria fazer o mesmo. Segurava sua barriga com certa firmeza. Queria passar toda sua proteção para seu filhinho lá dentro.

            Colocaram as caixas no porto. O médico rondou em torno deles, fingindo que estava auxiliando-os em uma vigia. Mas só queria que todos se afastassem ali para abrir a caixa onde estava Melissa. Torcia para que estivesse bem. Presa ali com pouca ventilação e aquelas bolas de ferro e metal poderiam lhe fazer muito mal. Torcia para que não estivesse desmaiada.

            Ao ficar sozinho perto da tal caixa, agachou-se e abriu o cadeado, apenas.

– Fica aí, ainda...

– Oi, o que está fazendo? Devemos voltar, já! – disse o pirata.

– Estou... verificando as caixas. Volto já para o navio. – disfarçou o médico. – Bem... está tudo certo. Deixa-me comunicar com Doflamingo. – tirou o den den mushi e ligou realmente para ele, na frente do pirata. Tratou de colocar em som particular, apenas para ele escutar a conversa.

– Alô... ah, eh você.

– Sim... quero dizer que as coisas estão ocorrendo bem aqui.

– E Melissa?

– Está bem, como você espera. – disse o médico, olhando para o pirata para que ele pensasse que aquela mensagem fosse em relação as caixas de bolas de canhão.

– Ah, ótimo...

– Jovem Mestre, encontramos Corazon. Já demos nele a lição merecida! – disse Diamante, avisando-o sobre Corazon.

– Vou desligar, até mais! – e virou-se para Diamante. – Não o matem ainda. Vou até ele.

            O pirata deu as costas para o médico, seguindo em frente. O doutor percebeu que, para Melissa fugir dali sem deixar suspeitas, ele não poderia seguir junto. Sabia que ela poderia se virar, assim como fez para chegar até o porão. Contudo, temia pela saúde dela.

– Pode sair, Melissa. Mas não posso te acompanhar agora.

– Mas doutor...

– Shhh! Voltarei para o barco, confio no destino a partir de agora. Sacrifico-me em prol de sua liberdade. Boa sorte! – disse ele, saindo da direção do caixote onde estava Melissa que, ao entender o real significado daquelas palavras, começou a chorar baixinho. Ela também queria que o médico fugisse com ela ali. Livrar ele das garras de Doflamingo. Ele sofreria as consequências quando ele voltasse e não visse mais a morena presa no quarto dela.

            Saindo do caixote – ainda por trás dele, observou o médico se dirigindo com os outros para o navio, passando confiança como se fosse um pirata do bando. Ele não queria que nenhum daqueles piratas olhasse para trás. Era hora dela se virar naquela neve, naquele frio intenso, para achar Corazon. E preferia morrer ao lado dele que viver eternamente sem ele e nas mãos do seu Jovem Mestre.


	3. No Fim das Trevas, O Começo da Luz

– Shhh! Voltarei para o barco, confio no destino a partir de agora. Sacrifico-me em prol de sua liberdade. Boa sorte! – disse ele, saindo da direção do caixote onde estava Melissa que, ao entender o real significado daquelas palavras, começou a chorar baixinho. Ela também queria que o médico fugisse com ela ali. Livrar ele das garras de Doflamingo. Ele sofreria as consequências quando ele voltasse e não visse mais a morena presa no quarto dela.

         Saindo do caixote – ainda por trás dele, observou o médico se dirigindo com os outros para o navio, passando confiança como se fosse um pirata do bando. Ele não queria que nenhum daqueles piratas olhasse para trás. Era hora dela se virar naquela neve, naquele frio intenso, para achar Corazon. E preferia morrer ao lado dele que viver eternamente sem ele e nas mãos do seu Jovem Mestre.

        Melissa correu com certa dificuldade naquela camada espessa de neve. A névoa tinha abaixado, e a quantidade de flocos de neve havia diminuído. Andaria por toda aquela ilha, arriscando-se, para encontrar quem realmente queria.

         De repente, olhou o céu. O que era aquela “gaiola”? Sentiu um leve medo nascendo dentro do peito, mas respirou fundo e prosseguiu seu caminho.

.....................

         Ainda resistindo todos os impactos que sofreu, Corazon conseguiu levar Law até um dos baús cheios de tesouros roubados pelo bando do irmão, e colocou o garoto ali.

– Você fica aí, enquanto despistarei os outros. Com isso, você foge daí e fica naquele ponto onde eu tinha lhe mostrado antes.

– Mas… vai ficar tudo bem… com você?

– Law… o que importa mais para meu irmão é o seu poder e não eu. Além disso, ele não vai fazer nada tão absurdo contra o irmão de sangue dele! – Corazon precisava disfarçar o que sabia bem do irmão – e ele continuou – e… talvez eu consiga… cof, cof…

– Cora-san!

– ...não foi nada… e preciso pegar ela…

– A Melissa? Esqueça ela, agora! Primeiro, vamos sair daqui! E depois, vemos ela. Não vê que precisa se cuidar primeiro?

– ...seria uma oportunidade única… é… se não fosse por todos esses ferimentos…

– Cora-san! – Law pegou-o pelo colarinho – Prometa-me…

– Chega, Law… não podemos perder mais tempo… – disse, ele segurando as mãozinhas do garoto. – a hora é agora!

              Law afirmou com a cabeça. Não quis discutir com o loiro.

Corazon tirou delicadamente as mãos do menino e colocou-o novamente bem no meio das jóias. Antes de fechar o baú, ele ainda lhe disse, quase entre lágrimas.

– Eu te amo, cara!

E fechou o baú. No seu mais profundo íntimo, Corazon sabia que… não concluiria a segunda etapa do seu plano. Mas concluiu o primeiro. Certo ele estava que Melissa se sentiria orgulhosa por isso. Ela gostava do Law. Mas… deixá-la ali pelo resto de sua vida, nas mãos daquele homem. E mal sabia que Melissa estava mais perto que nunca. Aproximando-se de onde ouvia vozes e gritos, teve que segurar o seu grito ao ver alguns do bando espancando Corazon. Atrás de uma rocha coberta de neve, queria se infiltrar ali, mas não podia. Precisava salvá-lo das mãos daqueles infelizes que tinha como seus colegas no bando.

– Corazon... – ela balbuciou entre lágrimas.

.....................

          Tarde demais para tudo. Corazon, resistindo aos mais recentes golpes sofridos por alguns integrantes do bando do Doflamingo, só mantinha as forças para ter sua habilidade do silêncio funcionando em Law. Estava diante justamente do irmão. Daquele que ainda queria Law para ser seu mais fiel subordinado.

– Esqueça… Law agora é livre de suas mãos.

– Certo… e a Akuma no Mi?

– ...fiz o garoto comê-la.

– É? – perguntou o homem, vestido alinhadamente em um paletó vinho e com seu costumeiro casaco de penas de flamingo – Ótimo. Mais um motivo para eu tê-lo de volta.

               De longe, Melissa não entendia a conversa, mas percebeu que aquilo seria dramático.

– Jovem Mestre! – gritou Baby 5, em cima do Buffalo que sobrevoavam toda a ilha – dizem que há um garoto que está refugiado em um dos barcos da Marinha aqui em volta!

– E… por que não me avisaram antes?

– Desculpa-nos… estávamos tão concentrados em procurar Corazon em cada canto e esquecemo-nos do Law. – justificou Buffalo.

“Mas Law está aqui… o que será isso então? Uma conspiração do destino?” pensou Corazon. “Ótimo. Já imaginava que alguma coisa conspiraria para te deixar vivo… ótimo, isso.”

– Vou desativar a gaiola. E tratam de serem mais atentos! – gritou Doflamingo para os dois lá no alto – E vamos zarpar! Vamos afundar qualquer navio da Marinha suspeito! – ordenou aos outros que estavam ao lado dele. – Vou só terminar o papo com este aqui… e já vou em seguida!

– ...por que… insiste nele? – perguntou, respirando com certa dificuldade, e com uma arma que tremia em seu punho.

– Quer saber o porquê? ...se ele realmente comeu a Ope Ope no Mi, será mais que útil a nós… nós que eu falo somos minha família e eu, não você! – ele disse apontando o dedo para ele. E continuou – Vou ter que ensinar a ele o valor do sacrifício por mim!

Law engoliu seco ao ouvir de dentro do baú a conversa dos dois. Melissa esmagava um punhado de neve naquela rocha, enquanto assistia tudo de longe, às escondidas. Corazon estava prestes a atirar em Doflamingo? Não... ela não queria que ele morresse. Mas temia ainda mais se Doflamingo estendesse uma arma para Corazon.

– Muito desperdício de tempo, Corazon… além disso, você abandonou pessoas que eram preciosas para você… sabe bem de quem faço?

               O louro ferido apertou os dentes uns nos outros. “Eram...”. Eram?

– O que ele fez com ela?

– Eu? Não… o que você fez com ela… abandonando-a e…

Doflamingo hesitou. Naquele momento, ficou com uma dúvida que embaralhou suas ações. Contaria o estado de Melissa? Que ela estava esperando um filho dele? Que ela daria à luz um filho que nunca veria o pai? Colocaria Corazon mais tenso naquele estado em que se encontrava?

– ...Fala logo! – gritou Corazon, seguido de tosses consecutivas.

– Ela está bem. Bem melhor sem você enchendo-a de mimos. Você estava estragando uma potente pirata, hehehehe…

– E você vai terminar de estragá-la do seu modo. Lamentavelmente…

          Doflamingo puxou a arma dentro do paletó. Melissa sentiu as pernas tremerem, queria ir até lá e parar tudo... mas sabia que seria extremamente pior se agisse por impulso.

– Não me interessa ficar discutindo sobre ela com você. E parece que... vou ter que acabar com a vida de um outro que compartilha do mesmo sangue, aqui e agora!

              Corazon ergueu a cabeça. Ajeitou a arma melhor em sua mão.

– Não… você não é capaz de atirar em mim… você é como nosso pai! – disse a palavra “pai” meio alterado. As lembranças do pacato e bondoso pai sempre o irritavam.

De dentro do baú, Law batia desesperado. Não foi isso que esperava acontecer. Corazon…

– Já lhe disse… Law não será mais controlado por você, meu irmão…

Doflamingo rangia os dentes, agora. Sem querer, sentiu sua mão tremer um pouco. Mas não abaixou sua arma em nenhum momento.

– Ele não é mais o Law sem esperanças de antes… agora, ele está livre de todos os pesadelos que o atormentavam… não será mais controlado por alguém que… cof… só sabe resolver tudo… cof… na base da destruição. Se eu pudesse ter feito o mesmo com a Melissa… cof, cof… deixa ele ao menos em paz!

             Já tinha ouvido demais. Firmou a mão com a arma e disparou. E deu mais de um tiro. Aquelas palavras… eram tão incômodas como as do velho Homing antes de também ser executado. Precisava se livrar daquele estorvo, mesmo. Ele já não era mais útil. Já tinha deixado um legado no ventre dela, e estava decidido assumir aquele que poderia ser realmente um membro útil em sua família. Mas não conseguiu mirar o coração e nem as partes de órgãos vitais. Queria acabar com ele logo.

            Melissa caiu na neve, ainda atrás da rocha, assistindo tudo consternada. Apertava sua barriga com certa força, sentiu a criança se mexer ali, como se quisesse sair dali e socorrer o pai. Pobrezinho... nada podia ver ou entender, mas absorvia todas as angústias da mãe. De repente, sentiu uma mão atrás dela, fazendo-a soltar um grito, abafado com as próprias mãos.

– Não se preocupe. – disse uma mulher de cabelos de um rosa tom de pastel, com o uniforme da Marinha. – Permaneça quieta... seu bando não terá mais escapatória e não adianta gritar para te salvarem.

– ...eles nunca me salvaram... só me destruíram! – Melissa chorava aos pés da marinheira, que agachou-se diante dela, colocando a mão em seu ombro que tremia.

– O quê? ...Não é uma dos piratas Donquixote?

– Por favor... salve aquele homem... – apontou em direção ao Corazon. A marinheira olhou assustada para ela e para onde ela tinha apontado.

           Doflamingo aproximou-se do irmão que pensava estar totalmente morto. Olhou aquele enorme corpo peneirado.

– Desculpa. Mas era preciso fazer isso. Mas prometo cuidar bem dela e do seu filho… – saiu de perto dele e chamou os outros – e então?

– Parece que os barcos da Marinha estão recuando da ilha! – gritou Lao G.

– Droga! Venham pegar os tesouros aqui!

– G (sim)!!!

          Voltaram os mesmos para recolher os tesouros, abandonando o corpo de Corazon ali. Law chorava tanto que não conseguiu ouvir mais nada depois dos tiros. Corazon chegou a perder a consciência, mas recobrou-a em seguida. Teve a impressão que estava delirando em seus últimos momentos, pois teve a impressão que ouviu as palavras “desculpa” e “filho” pela voz grave e levemente rouca do irmão.

– Preciso… aguentar mais um pouco… Law tem que fugir debaixo do meu “silêncio”… – disse ele, já perdendo a voz e sentindo apenas o profundo cheiro do seu sangue. Não tinha medo da morte. Sentia-se apenas frustrado por causa… dela – boa sorte, Mel… desculpa… por ter deixado… só… argh…

          Ele perdeu a consciência. Tsuru já havia cercado toda aquela ilha com a sua grande frota composta apenas por mulheres. Por orientação de Sengoku, procurava por Rocinante, que estava como espião dentro do bando do irmão. Melissa estava sendo acudida pela marinheira dos cabelos rosados.

– Ele morreu... e não pude fazer nada... – Melissa se lamentava.

– Fica calma! Nós vamos deixa-los sair dali e salvá-lo. Ele pode estar vivo e apenas precisando de ajuda! – a marinheira observou o líder Doflamingo e o bando ir embora, deixando-o ali.

            Melissa se levantou para ir atrás dele, mas foi segura novamente pela marinheira.

– Fica calma... eles ainda poderão nos ver!

– ...mas a demora não vai nos ajudar! – Melissa não conseguia controlar as lágrimas.

            A marinheira pegou o den den mushi.

– Sou eu, Almirante. Tenho notícias que a senhora precisa saber...

.....................

          Seguindo o caminho adiante para seu barco, Doflamingo ainda teve que lidar com a frota de Tsuru, experiente e notória marinheira. Sentia-se como se não estivesse pisando em solo firme. Tantas coisas lhe perturbavam ali, em sua cabeça. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: teria Melissa para sempre. Ninguém mais o atrapalharia. Ninguém mais furtaria ela de si. Ela esqueceria Corazon com o tempo – tinha a convicção disso. Afinal, sendo o tio do filho que esperava, ela confiaria nele. Quem sabe, não passaria a amá-lo também? Era como sempre acreditava: tudo se resolveria com o passar do tempo. Ou era o que ele achava.

            Estava tudo cercado por diversos navios que sequer teve tempo de vê-la novamente. O médico observava a chegada deles com ar tenso. Estava decidido em assumir a culpa. Queria também ter fugido, mas deu prioridade a ela. Se fugisse junto ali, ao invés de ganhar confiança daqueles piratas secundários, ambos seriam flagrados e sofreriam nas mãos destes também.

           A briga durou mais ou menos uma hora. Escapando em uma armadilha feita por Trebol, o navio principal de Doflamingo – onde estaria Melissa – havia escapado da mira de Tsuru e frota. Deveriam partir para longe daquela região. E nem deveriam chegar tão cedo em Spider Miles. Agora, Doflamingo precisava reorganizar seus planos. Um deles, seu mais recente desejo: tomar Dressrosa. O reino que, um dia, já foi controlado por seus avós. E que julgava ainda ter o direito sobre ele. Maldito Rocinante, se não fosse por Vergo… aquele que foi mais seu irmão que o outro, que era de sangue. Devia tudo a ele.

– Bem, eu vou ver Melissa. – disse Doflamingo para o médico que apenas o olhava. Uma gota de suor desceu pela sua testa levemente calva.

....................

                Quando algumas marinheiras se aproximaram do corpo de Rocinante, Melissa não se deixou mais ser impedida pela marinheira que a protegia e foi correndo até ele, jogando-se em cima do corpo dela, chorando. Todas pararam diante daquela cena.

– Corazon... desculpa... eu não consegui te salvar!

                Uma outra marinheira, mais alta e de cabelos bem negros, chegou perto dela.

– Acalme-se! Ele está bem danificado, mas já chamamos nossos médicos.

– M-mas ele... está muito ferido... – ela chorava, vendo suas mãos cheias do sangue dele.

– Vamos fazer o possível para curá-lo! Veja... ele não foi ferido nas partes vitais.

– Está perdendo sangue demais! – ela puxava seu casaco, aproximando-se ainda mais do peito dele.

                Por fim, chegou a assistência médica da Marinha, que teve dificuldade em tirar Melissa de perto daquele corpo enorme estirado no chão. Ela também havia sido levada. De repente, ela havia pensado em mais algém.

– Onde estará o Law? – pensou em voz alta.

– ...Law? Quem é esse? – perguntou outra marinheira, diferente das outras duas anteriores.

– É um menino que estava com ele... não sei se ele também estava aqui... mas ambos haviam fugido do bando há aproximadamente seis meses atrás!

– Eu... não entendi direito... explica essa história, por favor!

.....................

– Certo. Tragam rápido esses dois até o meu navio! – ordenou Tsuru, depois de ter confirmado ter encontrado Rocinante para Sengoku.

– Ele está muito debilitado, senhora. Já está sob o controle dos equipamentos médicos, mas...

– Mas o que?

– Ele... perdeu sangue demais. Se sobreviver, será um milagre.

– Não importa! Façam o possível para ajudá-lo! E... como está essa outra pessoa aí?

– É uma mulher, Almirante. E ela parece que está grávida. Eu a encontrei atrás d euma rocha, perto de onde estavam o resto do bando. Ela praguejava os homens que atacavam ele...

– Isso já me contou. Agora, vou dirigir ao porto mais próximo. Falhamos em capturar o resto do bando.

                Tsuru cortou a ligação. Respirando fundo, fez o que disse para a marinheira. Em poucos minutos, já acolhia Rocinante e Melissa, que foi separada dele e levada até Tsuru, que queria fazer algumas perguntas.

– Então, é isso?

– Sim... – disse a morena, depois de ter confessado tudo sobre os dois.

– Não sei como ficará sua situação, mas se for indicada para ser julgada... será presa.

                Melissa levantou-se da cadeira.

– Não me importo em relação ao meu futuro. Só quero o bem para meu filho.

– Não se preocupe, enquanto estiver nesse estado, será cuidada por nós. Mas não poderá escapar daqui.

– Para que eu escaparia? Se o que mais queria era fugir dali!

                A experiente membro da Marinha coçou o rosto enrugado. Ela não parecia ser membro do bando de Doflamingo.

– Como... conseguiu fugir... assim, grávida?

– Com a ajuda do médico que Doflamingo obrigou a seguir-nos por minha causa. Ele era bastante preocupado comigo por causa da gravidez.

– Era ou é preocupado? – ela se esticou na cadeira e colocou as pernas cruzadas em cima da mesa. – Nesse momento, deve estar te procurando que nem um louco, acredito eu.

– Eu sei... mas eu precisava muito salvar Corazon... ao menos tentar.

– E você sabia se Doflamingo queria acabar com ele antes?

– ...não sei exatamente... eu nunca imaginei que o veria atirando nele.

– Humm... e essa criança aí é filho dele, não é?

– ...sim.

– Nossa... espero que ele sobreviva para que possa ter um filho com o apoio dele. Se for presa, obviamente seu filho vai ficar com ele.

– É o que mais quero!

               Tsuru admirava-se com a fibra daquela jovem mulher. Não se preocupava com a prisão ou com o que poderia sofrer pela frente – afinal a Marinha sempre fazia a justiça igual para todos, fosse homens ou mulheres -, e sim com Rocinante e o filho dele. Era de um espírito altruísta que raramente se via entre os piratas. Precisava comentar aquilo com Sengoku.

           Para Melissa, nada mais restava. Apesar de temer a prisão, só ter seu filho salvo e longe daquele bando já era uma vitória. E principalmente com a possibilidade do seu amado estar perto do filho. Agora, só faltava ele sobreviver daqueles golpes e tiros. Queria que ele sobrevivesse, não apenas por amá-lo; mas para que pudesse ver e ficar com a criança, caso ela fosse separada desta se fosse presa. Talvez... essa seria sua única dor diante de todas as possibilidades: ser separada do filho que ainda não nasceu.


	4. Recuperando as Forças e as Esperanças

Em um dos camarotes onde se mantinham os presos, Melissa ficou restrita lá – porém sem correntes – até que chegasse a Central para que fosse decidido o destino dela. Seu coração doía dolorosamente sempre que pensava nele. Naqueles tiros e outros ferimentos que agravaram demais a saúde dele. Sequer recebeu notícias de como ele estava. Sentou-se no chão em frente à grande grade e olhou para a porta fechada do camarote. Ficou assim por horas, esperando por algum contato físico que lhe falasse acerca de Corazon. Se ele tinha sobrevivido ou não. E por fim, Tsuru abriu a porta do local para lhe informar as últimas daquele dia.

– Rocinante... está em uma situação crítica. Desculpa-me por lhe informar tal notícia, mas não devo lhe iludir.

– ...tudo bem. – Melissa concordou, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção aparente.

– ...mas ele tem poucas chances de sobreviver. Há muitas fraturas pelo corpo, também perdeu muito sangue... mas podemos acreditar em milagres.

– Eu tenho fé que ele sobreviverá!

Tsuru olhava com dó daquela moça. Mas deveria fazer o que todo oficial da Marinha fazia quando capturava um pirata.

– Também... trouxe notícias a seu respeito. Você será julgada como uma pirata do bando dos Donquixotes. E acredito... que a probabilidade de ser presa é bem grande. Esteja preparada para tudo!

– Sim, senhora. – concordou ela, abaixando a cabeça.

 “É difícil acreditar que ela é uma pirata de verdade!”, pensou Tsuru, antes de se retirar dali. Ao sair dali, usou seu den den mushi para comunicar-se com Sengoku, para saber das últimas sobre Corazon.

– Está muito debilitado! – Sengoku falava aparentemente alterado.

– Eu... sinto.

– E a prisioneira? Como está?

– Está bem tranquila. Já recebeu cuidados médicos.

– ...quero que traga essa pirata imediatamente! Será julgada como deve ser! – ele falou nervoso.

– ...quando vir essa pobre moça... vai entender que ela não é digna de tanto ódio.

– O que diz, Tsuru?!

– Sei o que digo... é uma longa história, não a falarei aqui.

.....................

Enquanto Rocinante era cuidado sob o extremo zelo pelos médicos da Marinha, Melissa era julgada por Sengoku e outros oficiais ligados a ele. Respondia normalmente quando era questionada. Calada, escutava as decisões. Já sabia do seu destino e já se preparava para lidar com isso. Eles tomariam a decisão certa? E qual era o seu destino certo? A voz de sua cabeça dizendo para seguir em frente, pois precisava se concentrar em seu filho que precisava nascer sadio. A voz de seu coração dizia que ele sobreviveria. Queria entregar seu bebê são e salvo para ele quando fosse separada dele ao ir para a prisão.

Foi dada a sentença final: Será levada presa inicialmente no Quartel Oficial da Marinha, até que outro julgamento a fizesse ir para Impel Down. Melissa já tinha ouvido falar nessa infame prisão. E a saída de lá era praticamente impossível – a não ser que fosse para ser executada. E aí sim, não veria mais Corazon e nem seu filho. Chorava sozinha em sua cela individual, sem que ninguém percebesse. Tsuru explicou melhor para Sengoku quem era Melissa realmente: uma pirata que trabalhava praticamente à força para Doflamingo. A mulher que amava Corazon. A mulher que esperava um bebê que era dele.

– ...entendo, Tsuru. Mas lei é lei. Ela será julgada como todos os outros seriam julgados.

.....................

– O que está dizendo? – Doflamingo puxou o colarinho do médico, irritado. Do jeito que nenhum membro do bando havia visto – principalmente os mais recentes.

– Ela fugiu e eu não sei como! – disse o médico, falando naturalmente como se não tivesse culpa de nada, mas por dentro temia o que o loiro poderia fazer.

– Sabe que vai pagar com a vida! Deveria estar ao lado dela protegendo-a! – e ele atirou o médico nas águas geladas.

– P-por fav-vor! N-não sei... n-nadar! – o médico estava congelado e se afogando ali, sem ninguém socorrê-lo. Doflamingo mandou partir com o navio. A Marinha tinha tomado aquela ilha, já imaginava que Melissa tinha sido capturada por uma das marinheiras de Tsuru.

Todos estavam abalados, principalmente com o estado em que Doflamingo se encontrava. Ele contatou com Vergo, para ajuda-lo a reencontrar Melissa. Ele suspirava pelos cantos e em raros momentos, acendia um cigarro às escondidas. O loiro de óculos escuros empurrou a porta de onde Melissa estava quando saiu do navio e sorriu, lembrando-se dela ali. Suas mãos apertavam o xale que ela havia deixado em seu quarto quando fugiu. Ele aproximou a peça de roupa próximo ao rosto, sentindo o cheiro adocicado dela. Mas tanto o quarto dela no navio como o quarto dele – onde havia deixado Melissa trancada - estava vazio. Era como se tudo estivesse destruído dentro dela. Ele imaginou que o médico havia ajudado a fugir. E ele mesmo atentado a fugir daquele navio para ir atrás dela. Na frente dos outros, mantinha sua tensão controlada, era como controlar um leão faminto com as mãos apenas. Essa estava sendo sua pior perda. Só queria confirmar que a morena havia sido capturada. Senão, descobriria o paradeiro dela nem que fosse à base da tortura.

– Doffy, soube por um dos homens aqui que foi presa uma jovem mulher que era do nosso bando. – Vergo confirmou a suspeita falando pelo den den mushi.

– É ela! – exclamou o loiro.

– Só que... não será fácil recuperá-la. Até mesmo porque ela está sendo cuidada por causa da gravidez.

– Imagino. Tenta ganhar a confiança “deles”... e veja se pode ter algum contato com ela. Veja se está bem. Depois, fala para mim.

– Certo. Vou ter que cortar a ligação.

– OK. Até!

Um dos oficiais diretos de Sengoku foi até Vergo lhe passar a ordem do superior dele.

– Vamos verificar toda aquela ilha novamente, em busca de pistas que nos possam levar ao paradeiro do bando. Vão fazer aquela mulher confessar tudo o que sabe do bando e...

Vergo quase deixou escapulir uma gota de suor na testa. Sabia que, nessas situações, poderia envolver até tortura. Sua preocupação não era Melissa, e sim vê-la confessar coisas sobre o bando que a Marinha não deve saber.

– Mas... vão ousar torturar uma mulher que está grávida? – ele forjou uma preocupação.

– Como sabe que ela está grávida?

– ...ouvi falar.

– Humm... mas apenas devemos cumprir ordens sem nos envolvermos com os prisioneiros. E quem vai cuidar desse interrogatório será Tsuru. Acredito que, com ela, não haverá necessidade para algum tipo de tortura. Além disso... dizem que é uma pirata até obediente demais.

– ...é ela mesmo... – ele pensou em voz alta.

– Hein? O que você disse?

– Ah... nada, não. Vamos andando! – disse o homem, com um pedaço de carne colada na bochecha.

.....................

Corazon olhou para baixo sobre o menino. Ele deixou cair as poucas maçãs ele tinha conseguido roubar e sentou-se perto de Law, que dormia profundamente depois de um dia exaustivo. Mais uma vez eles haviam sido expulsos de um hospital. Mais uma vez ele tinha queimado um hospital que recusava atender o garoto. Tinha que existir uma cura. Corazon não queria ver Law morrer e ele faria de tudo para salvá-lo. Tudo mesmo. E quando ele tivesse curado, ambos partiriam em prol de salvar Melissa das garras de Doflamingo.

Sua mão acariciou as bochechas febris da criança e com um movimento fluido, tinha envolvido o cobertor fino apertado ao redor do corpo minúsculo. Ele engoliu em seco e aliviou um de seus cigarros. Estava chateado ao ver o menino sendo escorraçado daquele jeito. Ele sabia que todos aqueles momentos só o faziam lembrar sua trágica vida em Flevance...

E ainda tinha Melissa. Tinha prometido que voltaria para salvá-la, mas já haviam passado seis meses, aproximadamente... e sequer havia conseguido salvar Law.

 

 

Acordando aos poucos, Corazon se sentia sufocado e preso com tantos aparelhos que mantinham seu corpo funcionando. Era essa a vida depois da morte? Todas as lembranças envolvendo desde Melissa até o irmão lhe vieram à mente, fazendo-o se perturbar preso naqueles aparelhos todos. Começou a gritar em desespero raiva, frustração. Vieram médicos para acalmá-lo, sendo então sedado com um calmante injetável. Tudo voltava a ficar fosco, nublado em sua vista. Sentia uma misteriosa calma invadindo seu corpo, com isso fechando os olhos.

 

“ _Desculpa. Mas era preciso fazer isso. Mas prometo cuidar bem dela e do seu filho…_ ”

 

De quem tinha ouvido essa frase que apareceu em sua mente durante o efeito do calmante injetável. Era a voz de Doflamingo. Dela... e do seu filho...filho? Essa última palavra o deixou confuso.

– Avise ao chefe que ele está reagindo. – disse o doutor que havia injetado o calmante no loiro.

– Sim, doutor! – concordou o outro, saindo dali.

“Filho? ...” Corazon pensava confuso, enquanto permanecia em posição de quem estava dormindo. Achava que estava delirando. Sequer sentiu que havia tomado uma injeção para ficar calmo – nem de longe, era tão fraco para sentir uma dorzinha tão insignificante como a de uma agulha penetrando na carne.

Veio uma enfermeira que tirou parte dos aparelhos, para ajuda-lo a se mover melhor na cama. Ele abriu os olhos e jurava que havia visto a mulher que amava na figura parecida com esta mesma.

– ...Melissa? ...é você?

– O que está falando? – perguntou a médica, que tinha realmente uma semelhança com a morena, até mesmo no jeito calmo e doce de falar.

– Melissa... você... – movendo-se com dificuldade, tentou puxá-la pelos braços, para que ela não fugisse.

– Ei! Está louco?! Solta-me! – ela se sacudia, tentando se soltar daquelas mãos enormes que, mesmo enfraquecidas, conseguiam prendê-la pelos antebraços.

– Melissa... por que está me rejeitando? ... o que aconteceu com você?! – Corazon questionava desolado com a atitude da enfermeira que pensava ser sua amada.

– Doutor!!!! Alguém me ajuda aqui!

Precisaram fazer uma força para separar os dois. Ele era forte e nem os médicos conseguiam fazer soltá-la.

– Devo aplicar outra dose de tranquilizante? – perguntou um deles.

– Não, acabei de dar! – respondeu o outro.

– Ei, ei... olha para mim. – a enfermeira lhe dava uns tapas no rosto, de leve. Aos poucos, começou a enxergar outro rosto. Aquietou-se.

– ...onde está ela?

– Não sei quem é e nem onde está. Só quero que solte meus antebraços já!

– ...

Ele soltou a pobre enfermeira. Respirou fundo, e olhou novamente ao redor. Ela o ajeitou na cama, com cuidado. Por sorte, nenhum aparelho foi danificado com os movimentos dele.

– Fica aí enquanto vamos voltar a falar com o chefe. – ordenou um dos médicos a enfermeira.

– ...sim.

Corazon não fechou os olhos. Não conseguia mais.

– ...onde estou?

– Na Base da Marinha.

– O quê?!

– Acalme-se. Você ainda está fraco. Não se mova demais.

– ...eu...

– Não se preocupa em dar explicações agora. Vá dormir um pouco mais... logo seus superiores virão vê-lo. – ela cuidadosamente ajeitou-o na cama, fazendo colocar a cabeça no duplo travesseiro. Ela sem querer olhou para as cicatrizes em seu corpo – o peito estava nu, com algumas bombas de oxigênio postas no peitoral. Ele percebeu a reação de susto dela, que disfarçou ao ser notada. Ele apenas sorriu para ela, com parte de um dente danificado e a ausência de um incisivo. Ela abaixou a cabeça, encabulada – Tenha uma boa noite. – saiu dali, desobedecendo às ordens que lhe foi dada.

Corazon fechou os olhos. Não se sentiu mal com aquela reação dela. Sequer imaginava que sobreviveria. E já em “casa”. Law... será que ele conseguiu fugir? Bateu a mão na cabeça, ignorando os fios que envolviam seu braço.

– Nada deu certo! ... – exclamou.

Sengoku foi o primeiro a querer ver como estava aquele que o considerava como filho. Resolveu não falar sobre a prisão daquela mulher, para não agravar a saúde emocional e física dele. Mas como reagiria caso ele perguntasse...

– A minha mensagem chegou?

– Mensagem? ...não recebemos mensagem alguma. – o velho oficial coçou a longa barba.

– Maldito Vergo!

– Vergo? Ora... você o conhece?

– ...infelizmente o conheci mais que devia! – ele se levantou, sendo contido por Sengoku.

– Fica quieto aí! Não pode se mover muito!

– Ele é um espião do bando do Donquixote!

– Quê? ...que você está dizendo, Rocinante?

– Exatamente. Tivemos uma luta... acabei perdendo... e eu trazia comigo aquele garoto... mas ele fugiu graças a um plano meu, já que não consegui fazer...

– O que diz é grave! – o homem de longa barbicha sacudiu o outro.

– Aiii... devagar. – o loiro fez uma careta de dor.

– Perdão... – ele soltou os braços dele.

– ...acabei pegando algumas informações a respeito de Dressrosa. Só não fiz o relatório porque... não deu.

– Mas sabe de tudo isso?

– Sei.

Corazon falava mais calmo e parecia que estava fora de perigo. Arriscou em falar algumas coisas acerca da captura de uma certa... pirata do bando do Donquixote.

– Nós... conseguimos capturar um pirata do bando.

– Sério? Quem é esse? É uma mulher? – agora Corazon sacudia Sengoku, que teve que dar um cascudo no loiro para ele sossegar. Tinham a intimidade entre pai e filho.

“Não deveria ter falado nada... mas agora... ele vai querer saber tudo.”, pensou Sengoku.

– ...sim, estava perdido naquela ilha. Já está sob nossa vigia.

– Mas... não posso saber quem é?

– E por que essa curiosidade?

– ...havia uma mulher naquele bando... que estava sob minha tutela... e era tão vítima daquele homem quanto as crianças.

“Agora, entendo. Essa Melissa não era pirata como os outros...”, Sengoku escutou o loiro, analisando os fatos.

– Eu prometi tirá-la daquele meio quando conseguisse voltar para cá, nem que fosse à base do sequestro...

– Rocinante!

– ...não seria exatamente na base do crime que eu resolveria. Mas ela precisa muito sair dali. Aquele homem a perturba querendo fazer dela sua mulher!

– Humm... e pelo visto você morre de ciúmes!

– ...ela é minha. Mas tivemos que manter a discrição, se o outro descobrisse...

– Ah, entendo, entendo! – ele se levantou, cansado de ficar sentado – não sei se devo falar a verdade...

Rocinante ficou sério.

– ...o que houve com ela? ...vocês a capturaram? Ela...

– Não, não! Não fique assim... bem, ela foi encontrada por uma das meninas de Tsuru.

– E então?

– Calma, calma...

– Por favor, seja direito, Almirante Sengoku...

– ... para me chamar assim entre nós dois... você está bem sério em relação a essa pirata.

– Ela nem é uma pirata exatamente! Chegou a atuar por ser forçada por aquele homem.

– ... aquele homem que é seu irmão.

– Irmão? Não... perdi um irmão no dia em que ele quis me matar. Ele me perdeu, assim como eu o perdi. Não tenho mais um irmão... ele agora é simplesmente Doflamingo, um pirata que precisa ser detido o mais breve possível!

– Desculpa... não quis fazê-lo se aborrecer com isso...

– Não, não estou aborrecido... eu... – foi interrompido por uma tosse vinda de sua fraca disposição para falar.

– Chega, amanhã te conto o resto. Descansa... afinal, quero que fique bom o mais rápido o possível!

– ... está bem. Vou ficar quieto aqui... cof, cof...

Sengoku avisou aos médicos que dessem prioridade aos cuidados dele. Precisaram dar outra dose de tranquilizante dele, já que ele estava tão eufórico. Ele sabia que era ela... ela estava na ilha com os outros... precisava se acalmar, para poder falar com ela novamente. Tocá-la novamente. Era horrível aquela ânsia e saudade que só o deixou dormir por causa do calmante. Naquela noite, ele pode dormir com um sorriso no rosto.

.....................

Vergo havia sido requisitado a tomar conta da cela onde estava Melissa. Aproveitou aquela madrugada para entrar na sala onde estavam as celas, até achar a cela onde Melissa se encontrava sozinha. Ele ficou meio penalizado ao vê-la tão sozinha e quieta. Estava encolhida em um canto, dormindo. Observou aquela que Doffy tanto falava. Sim, era bela. Mesmo com as feições abatidas pelas condições, ainda era bonita.

Ele bateu na grade de leve. Ela despertou aos poucos, olhando em direção ao barulho. Viu um homem com um cabelo cortado como de um índio, a barba e bigode de corte único e com um pedaço de salame fatiado colado no rosto.

– ...

– Não fique espantada comigo. Sou de casa – Vergo justificou.

– De casa?

– Sim. Mas antes, quero que confirme minhas perguntas: você se chama Melissa, certo?

– ...sim.

Era tão doce e clama para falar, a doce voz agradável de ouvir.

– E você é do bando do Donquixote?

– Sim. Você não sabia disso?

– Sabia. Mas quis confirmar falando com você.

– ...tudo bem. Mas... o que faz aqui nessa hora?

– Falar com você, em particular.

– ...pois estou ouvindo.

– Tenho contato com Doffy...

Melissa abriu bem os olhos, e ficou de pé.

– ... e o que quer dizer com isso?

– Bem, tenho como manter informada sobre o bando e, quem sabe, posso fazê-la voltar para o bando.

– Nunca!

– ...como?

– Isso mesmo. Sou uma prisioneira que já aceitou pagar pelo que fiz quando estava lá...

– Pagando pelo que fez? ...ora... Doffy disse que você era a criatura mais dócil e poupada de nossa família. Está aqui injustamente, Melissa!

– Prefiro estar presa aqui... que voltar para aquele bando.

Vergo olhou pasmado. Não imaginava ouvir aquilo dela.

– ...vejo que está sendo bem rebelde.

– E não devo ser? Vi Doflamingo matar o próprio irmão! – mesmo sem a confirmação da morte dele, ela assim disse.

– Ele fez algo imperdoável. Ele nos traiu nos entregando para a Marinha.

– ...e o que vocês fazem é tão correto?

Vergo viu melhor aquela moça de pé. O ventre volumoso. Aquele filho... do traidor.

– ... não estou aqui para ouvir lições de moral. Vejo que também é uma traidora. Doffy ficará desapontado ao saber disso. Ele gosta muito de você, sabia?

– ...não me importa isso. Diga para ele que me magoou demais quando atirou em Corazon. Mas diga mesmo!

– ...sim, também direi. E pensar que queremos tirá-la daqui, desse inferno... e é assim que nos agradece? Nós a acolhemos das ruas e...

– Corazon... Corazon me acolheu das ruas. Poucos ali me aceitavam. Fui salva por ele quando estava sendo atacada, ele se arriscou em me colocar no meio em que vivia. Pode confirmar isso com Doflamingo, se quiser.

– ...já vi que não dá para discutir com você.

– Pode perguntar o que quiser, responderei tudo com sinceridade. Mas nem pensa em me fazer retornar para lá! Estou desapontada com Doflamingo.

Vergo suspirou.

– Bem... pelo menos pude conhecer o antigo membro de nossa família.

– Isso, tudo bem. Prazer em conhecê-lo também.

Vergo quase riu. A calma e a sinceridade daquela mulher não eram irritantes. Mesmo se declarando contra Doflamingo daquele jeito, não passava rancor em seu tom e em suas palavras.

– Antes de ir... posso lhe dizer algo?

– Pode.

– Você... é muito encantadora. Com razão Doffy está apaixonado por você.

Melissa sentiu os olhos dançarem em suas órbitas, ficando meio sem jeito diante daquelas palavras dele. Pedindo licença, ele saiu dali, voltando a vigiar por fora daquela sala. Melissa voltou para seu canto, sentando-se naquele chão frio. Nada era mais frio que as incertezas do seu futuro ali. Ficou olhando a própria barriga. Era tão quieta aquela criança que estava se formando, mesmo diante de tantas alterações emocionais dela. Melissa achava que era a força do pai que estava herdando. Sequer tinha certeza se ele estava vivo ou morto. Era horrível, queria tanto saber logo.

Somente no dia seguinte, por Tsuru, ela pode saber o que tanto queria saber. E da melhor forma.

– Ele sobreviveu, mas ainda está sob cuidados. Está muito frágil.

– ...então... ele realmente está vivo? – ela estava com os olhos em lágrimas de felicidade.

– Sim.

– E... ele vai ficar com meu filho?

– Não se preocupa com isso, ele vai saber do filho que você espera.

– Fico muito grata por tudo! – ela pegou nas mãos da Almirante.

– ...eu que... peço perdão por toda essa situação. – Tsuru parecia comovida com ela – Olha, você quer comer alguma coisa?

– Não... não sinto fome ainda, não preciso comer agora...

– Claro que precisa! Kyra!!! – ela chamou a marinheira que havia encontrado Melissa perdida na ilha – vá me trazer aquele bolo que está no meu escritório, agora mesmo!

– Sim, senhora!

Naquele mesmo dia, Melissa pode comer alguma coisa melhor e também pode cuidar do asseio pessoal, também ganhando outras roupas limpas de prisioneira. Kyra, sob as ordens de Tsuru, ficou cuidando dela às escondidas de outros marinheiros ali. Melissa viu aquilo como uma comemoração pela sobrevivência daquele que tanto amava e sentia saudades. Era uma pena ele não estar ali com ela. E como ele vai agir... quando souber que ela é uma prisioneira por tempo indeterminado? Ela pensava nisso constantemente...


	5. O Reencontro

Passaram-se dias. Sengoku e Tsuru analisavam a situação envolvendo Rocinante e a prisioneira. Com o auxílio de Garp, Sengoku pode trocar algumas ideias a respeito dos dois. E a decisão envolvia também o filho que Melissa esperava.

– Ora, o correto mesmo é que a criança fique com o pai, já que a mãe ficará presa.

– Mas é justamente isso o que a prisioneira deseja. E Rocinante está ainda sob cuidados. Temo que a saúde dele piore caso souber de todas essas coisas.

– Olha, garanto que isso vai estimulá-lo que abalá-lo.

– ...você acha, Garp?

– Claro. Principalmente pela criança!

– ...não sei... ele ainda está muito sensível.

– Vai por mim, Sengoku! Diga a verdade para ele. Ah, melhor ainda: permita que Melissa vá visita-lo e que fale do filho dos dois!

– Nem pensar! Ela não pode sair e ter esse privilégio perante os outros prisioneiros! Ora, Garp? Já esqueceu seu posto aqui na Marinha?

– ...não, não esqueci. Como também não esqueci o dia em que soube que me tornaria pai... não há nada melhor que ganhar um filho! Faça isso, permita que ela vá até ele apenas para avisar que está bem e que espera um filho.

– Mas ela vai falar que está presa.

– É só recomendá-la não falar dessa parte, por enquanto. Que ela diga que está sob nossos cuidados – e está mesmo, não está?

Sengoku suspirou, enquanto aspirava o vapor do chá que tomava.

– E então, cabeça-dura? Vai acatar meu conselho?

– ...vou ver o que posso fazer.

– Ah... deveria ter falado isso com Tsuru, primeiro!

– Já disse que vou pensar nisso, Garp!

.....................

– Eu sinto... não mentiria em um caso desses.

– Ela... te disse que estava zangada comigo?

– Sim. Pelo visto prefere até ser presa que voltar para nós.

– Maldito seja Rocinante! – ele deu um murro forte na mesa.

– E mais... ele está sendo curado aqui na base, pelos médicos da Marinha. Parece que... pelo que ouço entre os meus subordinados... que ele está melhorando.

– Droga, droga!

– Acalme-se, Doffy. O fato dele sobreviver não significa que vai acabar com nossos planos. Eu o controlarei aqui.

– Não, Vergo. Ainda sinto que teremos que reformular tudo. Preciso da Melissa de volta o mais rápido possível. Com ela aqui, ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa contra mim!

– Mas eu rasguei aquela carta secreta, talvez ele nem tenha mais como se lembrar de uma coisa que ele planejava há tempos... do jeito que é distraído.

– Se engana, Vergo. Ele pode ser mais astuto que imagina!

– Bom, vou encerrar, vem gente aqui.

– Até!

Sentando-se em sua cadeira, Doflamingo olhava para a janela e para aquele céu azul. Sim, seus planos envolvendo Dressrosa poderiam ter um final drástico; mas estava mais preocupado com Melissa que isso. Ao descobrir que estava presa, sentiu um impulso de invadir aquela base e roubá-la para si, custando o que custasse. Ela preferia sofrer ali... do que estar com ele e o bando. Não deveria ter brigado com ela como fez da última vez e nem tê-la trancado. Maldito era aquele médico, tinha certeza que ela havia ajudado a morena escapar. O que fariam com o sobrinho dele quando nascer? Nem queria imaginar que o jogariam no primeiro orfanato que encontrassem, caso Rocinante acabasse morrendo de vez. E também não queria imaginar que Corazon sobreviveria e fugisse com ela e o filho dele. Somente noites de bebida o confortavam, nem a ressaca o deixava tão nervoso como a situação envolvendo Melissa.

– Posso entrar? – Trebol perguntou, abrindo a porta só um pouco.

– Pode.

– Preciso falar algumas coisas em particular com você. Aquelas nossas conversas, sabe.

– ...não dá para deixar para depois? Estou sem ânimo.

– É isso que venho te falando desde que era um menino, Doffy! Você se abala demais diante de uma situação perdida, sem sequer analisa-la.

Doffy escutava-o obedientemente, como se ainda fosse o menininho desamparado de muitos anos atrás.

– Venho notado que anda abatido... está como uma vela apagada. E é para isso que vim, para reacender a verdadeira chama que tem dentro de você.

– ...como? – perguntou ele, suspirando.

– Dizendo-lhe alguns fatos: primeiramente, sei que está apaixonado por essa traidora.

Doffy olhou-o de lado, fechando a cara.

– Olha aí, sequer reconhece o que ela fez! Ela fugiu, enganou a nós para ir atrás do seu falecido irmão...

– Ele sobreviveu.

– Quê?!

– Está na Base da Marinha. E Melissa está presa. – ele disse, olhando para a janela.

– Béhehehe... de alguma forma ela está pagando pela besteira que fez. Se estivesse conosco, estaria confortável e teria o filho dela saudavelmente. Mas na prisão... não deve estar tendo o melhor dos confortos.

– Não quero que me lembre disso, Trebol. Diga-me apenas seus conselhos.

– Está bem, Doffy. Se não fosse pelo Vergo, sequer saberíamos disso. Mais um motivo para não se sentir desorientado. Deveria descartar a ideia de recuperá-la. Ela nunca vai querer ficar aqui sem ele. E cá entre nós, ela não serve para ser da minha brigada. E nem da dos outros oficiais.

– ...sei disso. Mas ela estava melhorando...

– Nada! Sempre mole e passiva. Se teve algum progresso, foi por impulso do outro traidor... aceita isso, Doffy. Além do mais... você não precisa ter apenas uma mulher que goste... pode ter várias... há muitas melhores que ela! E muitas que ainda nem nasceram... e que poderão ser sua!

Aquilo ainda fazia o loiro sorrir. Trebol tinha um estranho poder de aumentar a estima com coisas tão comuns.

– Para quê correr atrás de uma que não se reconhece como sortuda por ser amada pelo Jovem Mestre?

– ...mas eu a amo. Mesmo sabendo que amava Corazon. Mesmo sabendo que ela espera um filho dele. O que eu faço então? Como esquecê-la? – Doflamingo perguntou ironicamente para ele, com seu costumeiro jeito de falar e agir.

– Béhehe... agora eu reconheço esse seu jeito... é simples! Esquecendo. Vamos rondar um pouco por estes mares... distanciar um pouco de Spider Miles...até que volte restaurado desse desânimo todo!

– É... tem razão, Trebol. Mas não vai ser tão fácil...

– Nunca vai saber se é ou não se não tentar!

.....................

Acordado na cama hospitalar e cheio de aparelhos, Rocinante sentia a incrível vontade de chutar toda aquela aparelharem e sair dali, atrás dela. Mas como? Tinha a sensação de que ela estava mais perto que imaginava. Sengoku falou que haviam encontrado-a, mas parou a conversa ao vê-lo alterado e quase sem ar. Precisava ficar bom logo. Ou pelo menos passar essa impressão para seu superior. E pensando nele, eis que o mesmo aparecia.

– Sengoku...

– Como está esse menino? – ele perguntou, assanhando os cabelos dele em um cafuné exagerado. Lembrou quando fazia isso na Melissa.

– ...você ainda não falou dela.

– Ah, daquela prisioneira?

– Prisioneira?

– Er, não... não exatamente uma prisioneira. – Sengoku teve que se recompor – Ela está apenas conosco porque não pode sair daqui.

– Ah... então... – ele quase caiu da cama ao se mover bruscamente, sendo amparado pelo outro.

– Não se sobressalte!

– Tudo bem... aliás, eu estou melhor! – disse ele, com o incisivo recuperado naquele sorriso cheio de esperança.

– Ah, espero que esteja mesmo. Até porque... preciso que fique forte logo, tem muita tarefa esperando por você.

– Baahh... que enrolação! Voltarei com a surpresa depois do seu cochilo após o almoço, está bom assim?

Ele encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos e dando suspiro longo – o que ainda custou-lhe uma tosse dolorida.

– Está bem, Sengoku.

– Até mais tarde!

Estava animado com a possível notícia dela. Conseguiu comer bem e até cochilar, mesmo ansioso. Enquanto descansava em seu quarto, alguém entrou em seu quarto devagarinho, chegando perto da cama. A presença de alguém o fez abrir os olhos. Ele olhou para o lado, achando que estava tenho outra miragem. Não, não ia atacar outra enfermeira em abraços compulsivos – senão ia ter que lidar com tranquilizantes que o deixavam sem sentido. Isso ele não queria, não.

– ...é hora de tomar algum remédio, enfermeira?

– Enfermeira? ...não me reconhece, Corazon?

– Sei que é aquela enfermeira!

– Corazon... entendo... – a pessoa chorava enquanto falava.

– ...por que você se parece tanto com ela? – ele perguntou, inconformado em ver Melissa tão nitidamente naquela enfermeira.

– ...entendo. Com o tempo... você vai me reconhecer... – sem aguentar a emoção, ela caiu em corpo, chorando muito.

– Oh... espera... tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele acariciou os cabelos da tal enfermeira... que eram tão familiares aquelas ondas que pareciam de veludo. Ele esfregou os olhos, levantando a cabeça. Não... aquela não era a enfermeira. Sequer se podia mover direito – olha para mim... deixa eu te ver melhor...

– Corazon... – ela apenas disse isso, o tom de voz choroso e cheio de um calor que há muito ele não sentia, disse isso sem levantar a cabeça.

Ninguém ali nunca havia lhe chamado pelo nome que usava enquanto vivia com Doflamingo e os outros. Ele puxou-a pelos cabelos sem a intenção de machucar. Aquele rostinho...

– ...está se lembrando de mim? – ela perguntou, novamente a voz emocionada e os olhos brilhando em lágrimas. Vê-lo novamente, encarar os olhos castanhos do homem que amava novamente... ela não poderia aguentar aquilo sem ao menos chorar.

– AAAAHHH! – ele começou a se mover na cama debatendo um pouco os braços, o coração batendo com muita força dentro do peito com aquela surpresa linda, vendo finalmente quem tanto queria ver depois de seis meses.

– Fica calmo, você não pode se mover demais! – ela subiu em cima dele, tentando manter suas pernas paradas e segurando os braços com leveza, fazendo com que ele sentisse sua pele, sentisse o calor que ele já conhecia, tão reconfortante quanto deveria ser para evitar que acabasse se machucando enquanto se debatia.

– Melissa... – ele chamou o nome dela, quase aos murmúrios, tentando acreditar na presença dela, como se chamando seu nome para realmente acreditar que era ela, especialmente quando abriu um doce sorriso pra ele – Você está aqui?! Não é outro delírio meu?! – e era real... percebeu que era real pois sentiu uma leve dor no estômago com o peso dela – Ahh... você está pesando demais em cima de mim!

– Desculpa! Eu vou sair de cima de você se parar de...

Foi calada em um longo beijo. Não resistindo àquela recepção mais que calorosa em seus lábios, ela correspondeu da mesma forma. Finalmente retribuir um beijo de Corazon se tornou realidade... a angústia, o medo, a dor. Tudo isso apenas passou, apenas foi embora com aquele gesto tão puro e lindo que veio das duas almas novamente em sintonia. O loiro acariciava os cabelos dela, enroscando alguns cachinhos em seu dedo, apalpando a realidade que era sentir o cheiro dela novamente, o sabor de seus lábios... e matar finalmente aquela saudade que tanto sentia no peito. Depois de alguns segundos, ambos pararam o beijo para respirar.

– Que bom que sobreviveu... eu vi quando... – ela dizia, acariciando-lhe o rosto, infelizmente trazendo de volta a memória o triste momento em que achou que o perderia para sempre.

– Shhh... esqueça tudo. Só me fala como está? – voltou a beijá-la, com menos intensidade, atento ao olhar dela, observando as curvas lindas de seu rosto, pronto para ouvi-la como sempre fazia enquanto estavam em Spider Miles. Era tudo real, e era como se tudo tivesse voltado à naturalidade.

– ...não poderia perder meu melhor amigo! – falava entre os beijos.

– ...ainda me considera só um amigo?

– ...e acha ruim eu ter dito isso?

– Não, mas...

– Mas você é o amigo mais íntimo que já tive! E mais fiel!

– Agora melhorou... – ele não parava de enchê-la de beijos onde pudesse beijá-la: no rosto, nos cabelos, no nariz...

Lá fora, Sengoku e Tsuru, com as algemas que estavam com ela quando veio para o hospital da base, esperavam-na tranquilamente.

– Avisou que não podemos demorar?

– Avisei sim...

– ...será que ela vai dizer tudo?

– ...sobre o filho, sim. Até bom que diga.

– Não saia de cima de mim agora... já que não tenho como abraçá-la, você fica assim do jeito que está... mesmo que esteja pesada... eu estou fraco... agora, posso morrer feliz. – disse o loiro.

– Não diga isso, seu bobo! – ela se ajeitou ao lado dele, deitada de lado – Preciso que fique melhor, até mesmo porque tenho uma notícia para te dar e que vai te motivar a se recuperar logo.

– A notícia já foi essa surpresa, você quase me matando!

Ela o abraçou. Ele notou que ela parecia mais... gordinha. Mas nada lhe passou pela cabeça.

– ...não, Corazon... há algo a mais que devo te dizer.

– ...pois então fala, Melissa! Não enrola!

– ...uma vez... você disse uma vez que tinha interesse em me tirar dali e viver em um outro lugar, junto com o Law também, até que ele crescesse?

– O Law?! Ele está aqui, também? Ah, é muita coisa para mim...

– Escuta só! Fica calmo, meu amor... mas me diga: lembra-se disso? Que você o tem como um filho... e cuidaríamos dele como se fosse nosso?

– Sim, e daí? ...eu até gostaria de ter um filho como você! ...lembra-se que te disse isso? – ele sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que disse isso para ela.

– Então...

Corazon fechou o sorriso, ainda mantendo a feição feliz em seu rosto. O que ela estava tentando dizer, afinal? Ele não compreendeu, fitou o rosto dela, aguardando alguma palavra para clarear sua mente.

– ...e? – ele teve a mão guiada por ela até a barriga, não muito notável por causa do vestido largo. – ...você me deixou esse filho quando fugiu com o Law para salvá-lo.

Corazon ficou sem palavras, completamente mudo, exatamente como fingia que era quando a conheceu. O coração dele batia fortemente dentro do peito e ele já não sabia o que pensar. Tudo pareceu ter ficado nublado, exceto por um detalhe: tudo começou a fazer sentido, novamente, como devia ser. Moveu a mão pelo ventre dela, apalpando, procurando sentir algo... e era realmente diferente de quando a tocou anteriormente. Apesar disso, ele ainda mantinha a expressão séria, atônita. Estava começando a acreditar. Melissa achou aquela reação estranha, temendo que ele não tivesse gostado. Ficaram segundos em silêncio. Melissa abaixou os olhos, achando que aquilo havia deixado o loiro decepcionado ou frustrado.

– ...nem seu sabia disso enquanto você estava lá... fiquei sabendo depois, também...

E a ficha caiu. Coração apenas entrou em desespero, nada mais do que isso. Estava pronto para se espernear, para quebrar tudo apenas para sair daquela cama. Não conseguia mudar a expressão do rosto, mas o suor escorria pela testa e um sorriso queria crescer nos lábios, mas não foi possível, pois ainda se sentia preso naquela cama... sem poder pegar sua amada nos braços e abraça-la.

– ...aaaahhh, tenho que sair daqui! – começou a se debater na cama.

– Acalme-se, por favor! Você está irritado?

– Irritado?! Só em ficar preso aqui! Melissa! Tira-me daqui, tenho que sair daqui e te encher de beijos!!!

– Então... você não está irritado?

– Por quê?! Ah... cof, cof... – sentiu uma fraqueza sossega-lo.

– Fica quieto, Corazon! Você não pode se emocionar, assim!

– Melissa... primeiramente... tenho que agradecer por manter esse filho... depois de tudo que deve ter passado longe de mim... – sentiu as lágrimas virem, e não as conteve. Ela também sentiu as lágrimas virem.

– Por favor... não fala muito... descansa aí... durma um pouco, recupere suas forças... eu estou aqui... estamos todos bem!

Fitaram-se por longo tempo, com os olhos molhados.

– Não se exalta assim... promete para mim?

– Prometo... mas é tão difícil me conter aqui...

– Não posso ficar por muito tempo... deram-me um limite para que possa descansar.

– Ah, eu odeio esses médicos!

– Eles estão fazendo o melhor por você... não os odeie. Eu tenho o maior orgulho desses homens que estão lutando para que você fique bom! Sou grata por eles eternamente.

– Melissinha... que bom que você não se tornou um deles...

– ...como tornaria que nem eles com você por perto, Corazon?

– ...só te peço um favor...

– Desde já, minha resposta é sim. – selou um beijo em sua mão enorme e um pouco mais magra.

– ...chama-me pelo meu nome. Corazon era o título que usava quando estava lá... cof, cof... não quero mais me lembrar... que um dia estive ali como esse cara.

– ...entendo. Vai ser difícil para mim acostumar... e também foi assim que te conheci... e eu faço questão de lembrar dos momentos em que estivemos lá, apesar de tudo... e se eu não tivesse te conhecido? – ela sentiu a voz tremer, sem conseguir falar mais.

– ...então pode me chamar como quiser... mesmo de Corazon, se isso te agrada e faz lembrar de mim quando nos conhecemos. – ele fechou os olhos. Sentia como se pressão corporal estivesse subindo, mas estava calmo.

– Vou deixá-lo descansar... voltarei em uma outra hora, quando permitirem.

– Sim...

– Até mais! – ela deu um selinho nele, apenas para se despedir. Ele aceitou sem nenhuma alteração, apenas permitindo-se ser beijado por aqueles lábios macios que tanto sentiu falta – tenha um bom descanso... e fica calmo.

– Está bem, enfermeira.

Melissa riu com aquilo, vendo que ele lhe era obediente. Saiu dali, fechando a porta devagarinho. Foi até os almirantes, principalmente em direção a Tsuru. Ao vê-la diante de si, pediu que ela lhe desse os pulsos, para algemá-la, e logo algemou também os tornozelos.

– E aí? Foi tudo bem?

– Pelo jeito, ambos se emocionaram demais... – Tsuru limpou os olhos dela com um lenço tirado de seu próprio bolso.

– ...foi um dos melhores momentos que pude ter em minha vida. Muito obrigada. – ela curvou a cabeça para os dois.

– Não é necessário agradecer assim, Melissa. – Sengoku foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

E ela foi conduzida para a sela isolada, pois era lá que Tsuru podia cuidar dela sem atrair a desconfiança de outros. Melissa ainda não podia ter nenhum privilégio revelado.

– Tsuru... será que...poderei vê-lo novamente?

– Não sei... mas nem tão cedo. Talvez... só quando seu filho tiver nascido.

– ...tudo bem. – ela aceitou, sentando-se naquele mesmo canto, ainda com uma expressão esperançosa em seu rosto. Tsuru despediu-se dela e deixou-a lá, trancada, presa. Ao ver Sengoku encostado à parede, tremendo, ela estranhou.

– O que houve?

– ...nada demais...

Estava difícil dele engolir um suposto choro.

– Tudo bem, Sengoku. Vai ficar tudo bem. O mais importante de tudo aconteceu. Rocinante vai ficar bem e terá o filho breve nos braços.

– ...eu realmente espero... que ela não seja julgada como os outros...


	6. O Plano dos Irmãos Donquixote

– Plano?

– Sim... precisamos recuperar a Melissa.

– Mas... será difícil agora. Eles até separaram-na em uma cela individual, tendo todo o cuidado com a futura mamãe. – Vergo explicava calmamente.

– Podemos atacar a Base onde estão os prisioneiros e você raptá-la. Já fizemos um ataque sucedido numa outra vez, lembra? – Doflamingo enrolava o fio encaracolado do den den mushi com certa força.

– Bom, atacar não é difícil. O negócio é recuperar Melissa.

– Investigue como anda a situação envolvendo-a e depois me fala.

– ...Doffy sempre se arriscando em situações quase impossíveis.

– Metas devem ser cumpridas com uma dose de risco. Não é o que diz Trebol?

– Ah... isso é verdade. Mas francamente... como farei para tirar Melissa sem ninguém perceber?

– ...ainda está em sua folga no trabalho?

– Sim, senão eu não deveria estar aqui falando com você.

– Ótimo. Escuta só, ...

.....................

Mais meses se passaram. Melissa estava perto de ter seu bebê e estava sendo bem cuidada, apesar de ficar encarcerada e sem poder ver a luz do Sol. Mas nada tirava a felicidade de ver a barriga cada vez maior. Tinha a impressão que um corpinho já formado se esticava e empurrava-lhe as paredes da barriga. Queria muito poder ver Corazon novamente, que já estava sem aparelhos e era mantida em segredo sua rápida recuperação. Sengoku só permitiria a volta dele para seu posto quando estivesse totalmente curado. Para o resto, ele ainda estava em um estado extremamente delicado.

Todas as ocasiões em que visitava ambos, eles sempre se perguntavam quando poderiam se ver. Sengoku queria esperar um pouco mais, até que Rocinante estivesse totalmente melhor. Deveria estar melhor para poder criar seu filho, já que sua mulher ficaria presa e longe da criança. Isso cortava um pouco a alma do Almirante-Chefe, mas não podia ir contra as leis. Melissa seria julgada como pirata dos Donquixotes. Torcia para que ela saísse julgada como inocente, porque se fosse julgada ao contrário, iria para Impel Down. E nada e nem ninguém poderia fazer, nem mesmo Rocinante. Mas estaria ao lado dele, apoiando-o. Acreditava que, com o filho, superaria a prisão dela (se fosse julgada como culpada pelos ataques à Marinha). Durante as visitas, Rocinante relatou sobre a falsa integração de Vergo na Marinha, porém nada poderiam provar que ele trabalhava secretamente para Doflamingo e seu bando.

Vergo estudava a situação proposta por Doflamingo em recuperar Melissa. O julgamento estava marcado após um mês do filho nascido. O jeito era raptá-la ainda com o filho na barriga, pois o Jovem Mestre mostrava interesse na criança também. Porém, foi decidido entre Melissa e o seu sobrinho.

– Minha prioridade é ela! Se não der para raptarmos antes dela dar à luz, quero que dê prioridade em pegar a Melissa, custe o que custar! – disse o loiro, convicto.

Em seu quarto no hospital, Corazon já suspeitava que o irmão – que agora só o chamava exclusivamente de Doflamingo - faria de tudo para resgatar sua amada. E em seu silêncio, bolava planos para poder viver longe com Melissa, sem sequer o conhecimento do irmão. Todos ali o julgavam como morto – era o que Rocinante achava -, e precisava continuar assim. Na visita mais recente, pediu que pudesse ver Melissa antes do filho nascer. Sengoku acabou concordando, ainda hesitando em contar a verdade sobre a pobre mulher.

E esta não pôde ficar mais feliz do que já estava ao saber por Tsuru que poderia ver Rocinante ainda antes de ter seu filho. E ele estava bem melhor – e sem aqueles aparelhos –  quando pode receber a visita dela.

– Só me prometa uma coisa: não vai se emocionar demais, hein? Lembra-se como ficou sua pressão depois daquele dia! – Sengoku queria o fazer jurar aquilo.

– Ahhh... sempre me tratando como se eu fosse tão frágil! – Rocinante ria com a mão na testa. No fundo, sabia que aquilo não eram recomendações do almirante e sim, dos médicos – Pode deixar comigo... aliás, o que era para me emocionar antes, já me emocionei. Agora, só tenho uma missão a cumprir. – ele se referia seriamente ao filho.

– Fico feliz pela sua determinação. E esse menino que nem nasceu já está precisando de você. – ele piscou para ele, se levantando da cadeira ao lado da cama dele – vou chamar a moça lá fora.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou Melissa. Ambos trocaram aqueles olhares apaixonados como sempre faziam.

– Vou deixá-los a sós! Com licença... – o almirante saiu, fechando a porta.

Ele estendeu as mãos, para que ela viesse ao seu encontro, assim fazendo. Abraçando-o bem forte, ela matava a saudade do contato físico com ele.

– Mesmo vendo tão pouco, sinto-me bem em saber que está vivo e cada vez melhor! – disse ela, ao pé do ouvido dele.

– Penso o mesmo sobre você... – tocou a barriga grande e redonda com as duas mãos – e ele? Ou ela...? Como está? Ele pesa muito dentro de você?

– Somente agora nos últimos meses... 

– Oh, coitadinha! – ele puxou-a, fazendo-a sentar na cama ao lado dele – conta-me tudo... desde quando soube que ficou grávida... o que sentia...

– Nos primeiros meses foi difícil em viver naquele meio, você deve saber...

– ...mas eu falo de você e do  bebê, apenas... é dele que quero saber, e não daquele bando. – disse ele, enrolando as mechas dos cabelos dela entre seus dedos.

– Ah... – ela sorriu um pouco, abaixando a cabeça e olhando o ventre que já aparecia naquele vestido que era emprestado por uma das soldadas de Tsuru.

O loiro olhou para ela, cabisbaixa, e levantou-lhe a cabeça pegando no queixo. Achou ela triste a partir daquela pergunta. O que ela deve ter sofrido nas mãos daquele homem? Como ele deve ter reagido diante da gravidez dela? Será por causa de maus tratos que ela deve ter fugido?

– Não precisa falar sobre o que passou se isso te incomoda, pequena...

– Não, não é isso que me incomoda... é que... tenho medo do futuro.

– Medo? Estamos bem, conseguimos escapar daquele meio! E breve, vamos viver juntos!

Melissa sentiu um pouco de dó dele, pois este sequer imaginava que estava como presa e, se fosse julgada como culpada, se separaria do filho e deixando com ele. Ela sabia que isso não lhe agradaria nem um pouco. Queria muito falar a verdade logo, mas temia pela saúde dele e seguia recomendações dos almirantes que a protegiam.

– E então... me diz se ele se mexe muito aí dentro...

Tudo sobre o bebê ele queria saber. E Melissa teve um tempo até descontraído em comentar sobre aquela criaturinha até sossegada dentro de si, que só se mexia provavelmente para crescer ali dentro do útero dela. Depois de saber um pouco daquele filho que ela gerava, ele resolveu compartilhar algumas coisas acerca do que Doflamingo poderia fazer.

– Sabemos que Vergo trabalha secretamente para ele, fingindo-se de oficial da Marinha. Sinto que ele vai planejar em te recuperar.

– ...você acha, Corazon?

– Tenho certeza. E Vergo deve estar relatando tudo o que sabe para ele.

– E... o que planeja?

– Não sei se ele sabe que estou vivo aqui no hospital da Marinha... mas eu tenho que estar como morto, assim como você. Temos que enganá-los...

– Olha, acho que não necessidade... além disso, a Marinha é bastante poderosa e...

– E eles também são! Não é à toa que eles são um dos mais fortes piratas de todos os mares, Melissa! E eu nem sei como não te prenderam antes! – ele comentou, beijando-lhe as mãos delicadas.

– Mas... eu fui presa.

– Hum?

– Estou aqui presa mas sob a proteção de Tsuru. Ah, Sengoku também está me ajudando.

– Mas... você não está presa como os outros prisioneiros, não é?

– Não... mas estou sob vigia deles. E muito bem cuidada!

– Bem, vendo você assim, tão sadia... não posso duvidar de suas palavras.

– Eu devo muito a eles. Se Tsuru não me tivesse “prendido”, – ela fez sinal de aspas ao falar isso – eu estaria andando por aquela ilha nevosa sem recursos para me virar e acabaria morrendo!

– Bom, isso é... mas... como você parou ali? Como saiu do navio? – ele continuou a querer saber mais como ela tinha chegado até ali, sem soltar as mãos dela. As mãos que sempre eram frias que nem as dele, mas ambas ficavam mornas ao ser seguradas.

– Fugi com ajuda de um médico que se sacrificou em me ajudar sem nada em troca sem sequer fugir... ele quis manter a confiança de todos ali pra me ajudar... e não sei o que deve ter acontecido com ele...

– Médico? Doflamingo conseguiu um membro que é médico?

– Só por minha causa...

– Entendo... e o Law? Você chegou a vê-lo na ilha?

– Não... eu sinto... ele já tinha conseguido curar-se daquela doença?

– Sim! Ele teve que comer uma dessas Frutas do Diabo, a Ope Ope no Mi. Essa fruta tem o poder infinito da cura...

Ela ouviu sobre essa Akuma no Mi, interessando-se um pouco sobre elas. Mas nada comentou sobre seu interesse por elas.

– Eu tive que fazer ele fugir sozinho, mas me mantive consciente até que ele pudesse fugir para bem longe. Depois... eu me entreguei a morte...

– Ah, não fala assim!

– Mas eu nem sabia que... sobreviveria a tantos ataques... acho que foi porque já sofre golpes terríveis em toda a minha vida...

Ela soltou as mãos dele e pegou em seu rosto, o fazendo olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Ela pode ver melhor aquele rosto que só conhecia com a maquiagem típica que ele usava.

– É ainda mais belo assim...

– Ahh... não fala assim.

– Mas eu estou sendo sincera com o que penso. Tanto sua vida como sua beleza são invencíveis!

Ele abraçou-a, puxando-a com certa força.

– Chega de falar assim... fico encabulado... eu gosto, mas fico encabulado!

Ela ria com aquelas atitudes meio bobas, mas isso era coisa dele, principalmente com ela. Não havia mudado nada. Não importava o quão fosse injusta a vida com ele; ele jamais enfraquecia seu sendo de bondade diante dos infortúnios. Ela era assim também, entendia-o perfeitamente. Ninguém melhor que ele poderia aparecer em sua vida e conquistar-lhe o coração.

– Meu tempo aqui com você está quase terminando... mas quero uma coisa antes de ir embora.

– Tudo o que quiser!

– Quero que você fale com ele...

Ele a olhou confuso sem entender quem era inicialmente, até que entendeu quem era essa pessoinha que ela queria que ele visse: o filho dela. Ele ajeitou-a na cama e levantou-lhe o vestido cuidadosamente, sem nenhum tipo de pudor. Afinal de contas, não fazia isso por nenhum tipo de erotismo – embora sentisse falta de poder possuí-la como uma mulher. Ela se acomodou bem naquela cama, que por sorte era grande. Era bom se acomodar naquele travesseiro que tinha um pouco do cheiro dele. Ele levantou a barra do vestido até a altura dos seios, sem descobrir estes, e pode contemplar uma barriga grande, roliça e perfeita, sem nenhum traço de estrias por causa da pele esticada. Aproximou o ouvido da barriga dela, encostando-o ali.

– Você disse que... ele era muito parado, não é?

– É... ultimamente ele parece que está crescendo muito.

– Se pudesse escutar assim como estou fazendo... você perceberia que ele é barulhento!

– É mesmo?

– Sim, sim... – ele segurou a barriga como se segura uma bola nas mãos, sem parar de escutar – já são quantos meses, mesmo?

– Oito meses, quase nove... desde a última vez em que estivemos juntos, também! – completou a frase com um suspiro, que fez correr um leve arrepio pelo corpo – principalmente porque ele deslizava as mãos pela lateral da barriga, provocando-lhe cócegas.

– Nossa... passei então aproximadamente três meses me recuperando nessa cama... mas graças que já não preciso daqueles aparelhos chatos perfurados em mim! – e voltou a paparicar aquela barriga – e não vejo a hora de tê-lo em minhas mãos! – ele beijou um pouco abaixo do umbigo dela. De repente, ambos sentiram aquela sensação... mas não podiam fazer nada ali, e ambos não estavam com condições de se entregarem apaixonadamente como antes.

– Eu te amo demais... – ele alcançou-a até a altura dos lábios e a beijou apaixonadamente por quase um minuto. Pararam para pegar um pouco de fôlego.

– Eu também o amo! – ela abraçou-o forte.

– Ah, nossa... também está com uma força nesses braços! – ele reclamava amando vê-la tão bela e saudável – Isso me deixa feliz demais, Mel!

De repente, ouviu-se alguém bater à porta. Devia ser Sengoku. Eles se desfizeram daquele abraço tão aprazível. Ele endireitou o vestido dela, que saiu da cama em seguida. Ele a pegou na mão dela mais uma vez.

– Melissa... acho que agora só nos veremos depois que nascer nosso filho...

Ela sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos ao ouvir aquilo dele: nosso filho. Eram muito bom poder desfrutar do que mais temia em não ter. Mesmo temendo não poder ficar com o filho se continuar presa, ela tinha certeza que o filho deles ficaria com o pai e teria toda a proteção. E pensando no que Corazon tinha lhe dito antes, sobre a suspeita dele sobre Doflamingo, era preferível para ficar presa e sob a custódia da Marinha que solta e correndo risco de ser raptada por qualquer um daqueles seres do bando do Doflamingo.

– ...e breve, quando ficar melhor por definitivo, vou pedir para que você more comigo aqui! Mas temporariamente... pois planejo algumas coisas...

– Por enquanto, vamos esperar a decisão deles...

– Eu sei que não vão te condenar, afinal eles viram que você não era uma pirata como eles!

– Apenas vamos confiar neles! – ela abraçou-lhe nos quadris, o máximo onde podia alcançar.

A porta bateu novamente.

– Terei que ir, agora. Concentra-se em sua cura definitiva! Prometa-me!

– Mais uma que me diz isso...

– Por que todos te amam e se preocupam com você, seu bobo!

Ele pôs a mão dele mais uma vez naquela barrigona.

– Por isso que faço o que posso por quem luta por mim!

Ele se despediu beijando a mãozinha dela e abriu a porta. Sengoku estava ali, esperando-a.

– Continuem cuidando dela, estou feliz em vê-la ainda mais saudável que eu!

– Pode deixar. Vamos, Melissa?

– Sim. Até mais, Rocinante!

– Até! – ele deu tchau para ela, que correspondeu da mesma forma enquanto caminhava com ele até Tsuru. Viu os dois desaparecerem na esquina que dava acesso aquele corredor e assim entrou no quarto. Na entrada do hospital, o mesmo ritual: Tsuru lhe acorrentou pulsos e tornozelos. Deveriam passar essa impressão aos outros oficiais da Marinha, de que ela estava sendo tratada igualmente como os outros prisioneiros, até que fosse julgada perante o juiz responsável que ainda não tinha sido escolhido. Mas a palavra de Sengoku tinha força ali, e tendo a boa impressão dela, poderia favorecê-la no julgamento.

Corazon foi até a janela em vez de ir para a cama. E viu Sengoku, acompanhado por Tsuru – que levava Melissa algemada –  e mais dois soldados marinheiros. Ele esfregou os olhos para enxergar bem o que lhe parecia impressão: as mãos e tornozelos algemados. Fazendo uma careta, ficou tentando entender se aquilo era real. Então... ela estava sendo tratada como uma presa normal?

– E ela não me falou nada disso! – ele exclamou, vendo-a entrar num automóvel da Marinha.

Alguns quilômetros dali ficava a sede da Marinha, onde também ficavam prisioneiros temporários que esperavam julgamento que decidiam o destino deles. Mas ele tinha confiança que ela seria absolvida, jamais teriam a insanidade de mandá-la para Impel Down. Mas ela passava bem presa como se fosse uma criminosa? Ele não acreditava no que via e compreendia.

– Melissa... devia me contar ao menos isso...

.....................

Doflamingo observava da torre do castelo abandonado onde viviam em Spider Miles, observando o céu meio nublado e curtindo aquele frio que não era mais congelante que a distância dela. Havia contado seu plano para Vergo e depois, para os oficiais, que discordaram no início. Ele estava obstinado em recuperar Melissa, nem que fosse a pela última vez. Sentia que precisava tentar mais uma vez.

   No dia seguinte, à noite, todos se prepararam para rondar a região onde ficava a base da Marinha. Não desobedeceram as ordens do líder do bando.

– Vamos buscar a Melissa? – perguntou Baby 5, animadamente.

– Vamos, sim. – concordou Doffy, colocando suas luvas de couro pretas.

– Ah, que legal! Mas vai ser difícil recuperá-la, se ela estiver presa! – disse Buffalo.

– Ela... está presa? – Baby 5 pareceu chocada em ouvir isso.

– Ué, se ela foi levada pela Marinha... então ela está presa!

– Mas é por pouco tempo... – disse Doffy, ajeitando a luva na mão com o auxílio da outra e dos dentes.

– Ééé! Vamos buscá-la! – a garotinha animou-se.

      Foram dias de viagem, e sempre meticulosos e discretos pelos mares. Pelo visto, a Marinha tinha abaixado a guarda depois dos últimos incidentes. Isso já facilitava um pouco. Secretamente, Vergo informava como estavam as coisas.

– Acha que já está quase na hora de provocarmos o acidente? – perguntou Vergo.

– Diga-me como está a frota por aí.

– Com pouco serviço nos mares, as coisas por aqui estão tranquilas. Se eu tiver a autorização em fiscalizar pelos mares de barco, ficará mais fácil em colocar alguns de nós aqui. Com o acidente, distraímos todos e eu pegarei Melissa.

– Só apenas... peço que tenha cuidado com ela. Ainda quero ela viva. – alertou ele, que realmente se preocupava com ela. Sabia que ela teria que encarar riscos dentro desse plano.

– Ahh... então, beleza! Hehehehe... – ele sorriu, ansioso em colocar o plano em ação.


	7. Tudo ou Nada

Provocando um incêndio na área do presídio temporário, Vergo sinalizou para que Doflamingo e o resto se aproximassem do local combinado. Gladius auxiliou nas explosões que já podiam ser vistas de longe. Tiros de canhão podiam ser ouvidos acima das ondas do oceano, os sons do navio inimigo anunciavam uma batalha em mar aberto. Toda a base da Marinha ficou alerta e os soldados foram os primeiros a tentarem controlar o fogo. Vergo se ofereceu para cuidar de resgatar os prisioneiros, aceito por Sengoku.

– Mas e a Melissa? Ela não está com os outros... – disse Tsuru.

– Eu sei onde está e, se quiser, resgato-a primeiramente! – disse Vergo.

– Faça isso logo, então! – disse Sengoku, correndo para controlar a situação fora da grande construção.

No hospital, Corazon escutou os barulhos de bombas e pensou imediatamente nela. Foi até a porta e gritou para os enfermeiros.

– O que está havendo?

– Fica calmo, Comandante! – disse a enfermeira que era mais próxima dele – É só um ataque de alguns piratas, mas logo serão todos detidos, como sempre são!

– Ataque... de piratas? – veio logo na cabeça quem poderia ser esses piratas – Tem como me fazer falar com Sengoku, agora mesmo?

– Como? Ele deve estar ocupado e...

Ele deixou ela falando e pegou o primeiro den den mushi que viu em cima de uma mesa no corredor do hospital.

– Aqui é o Comandante Rocinante, preciso falar com urgência com o Almirante Sengoku! Conectem esse den den mushi com o dele, agora mesmo!

– Por favor, não se exalte demais! – disse a enfermeira, puxando ele pelo braço.

– Deixa-me, já estou bem! – soltou-se com certa brutalidade –  Eu preciso salvar uma pessoa!

Ela se aquietou, porém não saiu do lado dele.

– Ah, que droga! É de extrema urgência, coloquem Sengoku na linha! – ele quase estava quebrando o den den mushi.

– Rocinante! O que está havendo? – Sengoku assumiu a ligação.

– Fiquem de olho na Melissa, eu sei que é o bando do Doflamingo que está sendo responsável por esses ataques!

– Hã?! Tem certeza?

– Sei que não posso, mas faça isso por mim, não deixa ninguém suspeito se aproximar dela!

– Ah, isso não deve se preocupar, já mandei um dos meus homens ir buscá-la para nós...

.....................

– Melissa! Saia daí imediatamente e vem comigo! – ordenou Vergo, abrindo a cela dela.

– ...o que quer?

– Não está ouvindo as explosões? Estamos sofrendo ataques de navio pirata e estão justamente atacando o presídio! – ele entrou na cela e pegou Melissa no ombro sem muita dificuldade e com cuidado devido ao estado dela.

– Sim, mas... Sengoku sabe que está aqui?

– Ele mesmo mandou te buscar... mas trata de ficar quieta quando voltar para o navio do Jovem Mestre!

– O quê?! – ela arregalou os olhos e começou a se debater, fazendo-o cambalear com ela nos ombros.

– Exatamente. Se falar algo, o pior sobrará para você e seu filho! E pare de se mexer aí!

Ao passarem pela porta que dava acesso ao corredor, Melissa travou o caminho dele se segurando lá. Por um triz, Vergo não caiu com ela junto.

– Vai acabar morrendo aqui, nada adiantará! Vamos logo que Jovem Mestre não tem muito tempo a perder!

– Prefiro morrer! Mil vezes a morte... que voltar para vocês! Sengoku tem que saber que você é um espião! – disse ela, fazendo força para não ser arrancada de onde estava se segurando.

– Melissa!!! – repreendeu o homem com um pedaço de algodão doce na bochecha.

Não resistindo, ele teve que fazê-la soltar da grade em volta da porta com uma boa palmada no bumbum dela, que acabou soltando e gritando com a dor da palmada.

– Socorro! – ela gritava.

– Calada! – e ele deu outra palmada muito forte para ela apenas parar de gritar – Se pedir socorro, vou te bater novamente.

– Socoooooorrooooo!

Irritado, ele a pôs no chão e ela começou a agredi-lo com socos no peito dele – o limite onde poderia alcançar. Ele a segurou nos pulsos e apertou com força, fazendo a moça perder as forças do braço. Melissa o encarava com raiva, sem uma lágrima sequer nos olhos.

– Você está sendo tão estúpida! – Vergo a sacudia –  Tudo o que fizemos por você não é digno de seus agradecimentos? É assim que vê Jovem Mestre, como um inimigo em vez de salvador? Ele vai te dar a vida que poderá suportar... e aqui, será destinada a ficar presa para sempre. E ainda quer ficar aqui?! – ele a agarrou firmemente pelo braço, puxando violentamente de volta ao seu peito largo.

– Solta-me, Vergo! – a morena virou-se para ele, tentando recuperar seu braço para trás, mas seu aperto era quase mortal. – Você não tem ideia... do quanto Doflamingo me fez sofrer com o que fez ao Corazon!

– Vai ser pior para você. Apenas cumpro o que meu líder manda, que é entregá-la viva ou morta!

Ele a pôs no ombro de novo e saiu em direção aos fundos, em vez de ir para o centro da base, onde estavam sendo levados todos os prisioneiros. O que ele não contava é que apareceria em seu caminho Tsuru, que estava parada, no meio do caminho, como se estivesse esperando por alguém.

– Por que segue esse caminho, Sub-Comandante? – a experiente mulher perguntou calmamente.

– ...não dá para fugir mais pela frente, está tudo sitiado em chamas.

– Socorra-me, Tsuru! Ele não quer me levar para Sengoku!

Bem discretamente, ele apertou as pernas dela com o mesmo braço que sustentava, mas antes de ficar longo tempo assim, Tsuru lhe avisou.

– Deixe-a comigo, Vergo. O navio já foi atingido por nós e teve que recuar. Até podíamos ter pegado aquele bando que só me dá trabalho, mas dessa vez, demos prioridade aos prisioneiros... vendo que eles poderiam se aproveitar e se infiltrar para recuperá-la...

Ele sentiu a testa ficar molhada por debaixo da franja. Vergo acabou colocando-a no chão e esta foi até Tsuru.

– E falando em Sengoku, ele pediu para que todos os comandantes se reunissem lá fora. Pode sair por onde quiser... mas o fogo já está controlado – disse Tsuru, com um jeito irônico.

– Sim, Almirante! – batendo continência, ele dirigiu-se até Sengoku obediente a Tsuru.

– Com licença... eu preciso falar algo...

– Depois, Melissa. Acalme-se, eu entendi tudo. Agora, vamos até minha sala porque sua cela está cheia de fumaça!

– Tudo bem.

.....................

Vergo é afastado de seu cargo, sendo reduzido ao nível de soldado por Sengoku. Se não fosse pela orientação de Rocinante, provavelmente Melissa já tinha sido levada pelo bando. Tsuru confirmou o que testemunhou, vendo Vergo fugir. Silencioso, ele imaginava se alguém por trás de tudo pareceu ajudar Melissa, visto que a saída pelos fundos quase nunca era usada – apenas por emergência – e ele foi meticuloso em observar se estava sozinho com Melissa em sua fuga. E Tsuru... ali, como se estivesse esperando alguém. Até que alguém veio em sua mente...

“Rocinante...”, ele pensou naquele cara que deveria ter sido finalizado naquele dia. Ele sabia que ele estava no hospital da Marinha e breve estaria curado. Doflamingo precisaria agir mais para frente se quisesse acabar com o irmão novamente, embora fosse mais difícil naquele momento. E Sengoku deixou-o sem prioridades dentro do quartel, como uma punição por não ter lhe obedecido. Depois de manda-lo se retirar da sala, ligou para o hospital querendo confirmar o que aconteceu com Melissa e com Vergo.

– Ela está bem, Rocinante. Mas Vergo já foi reduzido ao posto de soldado e terá certas punições.

– Ele tem quer expulso! – disse o loiro – ele nunca vai ser um marinheiro e sempre vai trabalhar para Doflamingo. Já lhe disse isso!

– Sei disso... e hoje mesmo confirmamos a traição dele enquanto controlávamos o fogo na área dos prisioneiros...

– O que ele fez?

– Bem... mas fica calmo, porque Melissa está conosco. Ele tentou raptar Melissa e fugir pelos fundos, na saída de emergência.

Corazon deu um murro na parede, fazendo uma cara feia depois. Ele ainda estava com partes do corpo dolorido, apesar de não estar tão convalescente.

– Miserável... e o navio?

– Recuou... mas estava indo em direção ao final da base. Onde Vergo estava levando aquela mulher.

– Insisto, Sengoku: esse homem é quem deveria estar preso e acorrentado no lugar dela!

– ...acorrentado... como sabe que ela está...

– Eu cheguei a ver Melissa sair acorrentada do hospital. Sei que vocês devem ser justos e iguais com todos, mas... acredita em mim... naquele bando, Melissa era mais inocente até que eu! E está grávida!

Sengoku coçou a testa.

– Mas ela está em uma cela longe de prisioneiros perigosos, e sempre auxiliada secretamente pela Tsuru. Temos uma tarefa a cumprir...

– ...não vejo a hora de voltar a ativa. Lutarei pela liberdade dela, que acredito que será provável sem muito esforço.

– Mas faça tudo com calma e juízo! Você é um comandante!

– Sei disso sim, Almirante!

De repente, o den den mushi do Sengoku tocou.

– Pronto. O que foi? ...Tsuru? Ah... mas fala com calma... quê?! Já?!

Rocinante olhava para Sengoku meio curioso.

– Manda ela já para cá! Vou avisar a ele... ah, ele está melhor, poderia acompanhar... certo, vai lá, então! Até! –  ele desligou o telefone em forma de caramujo.

– ...alguma coisa a ver com Melissa?

– Sim... ela vai ter seu filho agora mesmo e já está vindo para cá!

Rocinante segurou seu superior pelos ombros, radiante.

– E... tem como eu vê-la?

– Desde que prometa não se exaltar. Mas na sala de atendimento você não poderá ficar, acredito eu. Porém, lembra-se: diante dos outros... ela é uma prisioneira e você um comandante. Não vai se exaltar demais, se é que me entende! – ele correspondeu da mesma forma que ele, batendo-lhe nos ombros – vou falar com os médicos responsáveis. Trarei seu uniforme.

Ele abraçou Sengoku. O experiente almirante apenas sorriu, vendo que ele ainda era tinha daquele moleque empolgado com as conquistas que teve, depois de uma infância tão sofrida.

.....................

Ainda faltava umas semanas para ele nascer no período exato, mas devido aos abalos emocionais e físicos, Melissa teve sua bolsa rompida naturalmente. Mas não estava assustada, pelo contrário: estava tão feliz e veio falando no caminho de Corazon o tempo todo.

– Sim, Melissa! Ele vai poder vê-la! – a senhora ria com aquela empolgação. Ela nem parecia que, há poucas horas antes, tinha sido raptada e agredida por Vergo.

Tsuru olhou o antebraço dela, parecia ter sido apertado com força. Teve a ideia de quem tinha feito isso. Cada vez se penalizava com aquela pobre moça. E a via feliz, parecendo que nem estava sentindo as dores típicas do parto.

– Melissa... tem certeza que não sente as contrações?

– Não muito... mas sinto que chegou a hora... está vazando algo de dentro de mim...

– É isso mesmo, Melissa. Sua bolsa rompeu. Surpreendo-me como está tão calma diante disso.

– ...eu estava ansiosa demais para que ele saísse de dentro... aqui ele já não aguentava mais... eu acho. – disse ela, acariciando aquela barriga volumosa.

A caminho do hospital, ela não foi acorrentada em algemas – algo inédito desde que ela estava presa. Ao chegar ao hospital, foi entregue aos médicos especialistas em Obstetrícia, que a puseram em uma cadeira de rodas e a levaram até o centro de exames, analisando como estava a saúde dela e como fariam o parto. Nunca Melissa foi tão cuidada assim na vida – tirando Corazon, que a protegia com todo o amor que sempre sentiu. E ao saber que ela já estava ali, quis imediatamente ir até onde ela estava. Já com suas roupas, só não saiu que nem louco porque Sengoku impediu dele de ir sozinho. Os dois, acompanhados por um dos médicos que cuidavam dele, foram até onde estava Melissa. Ele nem imaginava o que tinha acontecido antes com ela quando foi capturada por Vergo. Ele não esperou para entrar na enfermaria onde estava sua amada, coçando a nuca de um jeito ansioso. Ele viu a porta aberta ao lado dele e rapidamente entrou ali. Sengoku deixou-o praticamente invadir ali, apenas assistindo aquele futuro papai ansioso – ainda preocupado com a saúde dele.

– Oh! Corazon! Você quase me assustou assim! – Melissa se levantou da cadeira de rodas, com a mão na parte de baixo da barriga enorme.

– Desculpa!!! Não podia esperar mais! – ele murmurou, tentando não parecer muito preocupado, mas o tremor de sua voz e seus olhos revelou a ansiedade típica. Ambos se abraçaram. O casal de almirantes sorriram um para o outro e Sengoku pediu licença aos dois.

– Depois retorne para nós, Rocinante. Deixe-a ter o bebê sossegadamente. – disse Tsuru, antes de sair e deixar os dois a sós. O loiro olhou para as ataduras enroladas em torno dos antebraços dela. Ele interrogaria sobre aquilo, mas não queria aborrecê-la ou incomodar com algum tipo de preocupação. Ajoelhando-se, ficou mais perto daquela barrigona e beijou-a, acariciando.

– Boa sorte para os dois... – disse Corazon, olhando para ela.

– Vai dar tudo certo! – disse ela, acariciando aqueles cabelos loiros e levemente ondulados.

– Deixa que eu cuido de você, vem! – ele se levantou e colocou-a na cadeira, não sem antes de cair no chão com ela nos braços. Sentiu uma dor chata na coluna, mas sua preocupação em proteger Melissa de sua queda desastrosa era mais importante que a própria saúde – Ah... desculpa-me... não queria fazar desse jeito...

– Tudo bem, amor... – ela a beijou na bochecha – vamos ajudar um ao outro a se levantar, certo?

– Certo!

E assim fizeram. Ele a guiou para a cadeira de rodas e ela se sentou novamente.

– Você está bem, Corazon?

– Ah... sim, estou! – ele pôs a mão na coluna e se mexeu para mostrar que estava tudo no lugar – porém silenciou qualquer gemido de dor.

Veio as enfermeiras, levando-a para a sala de cirurgia.

– ele... não pode vir comigo? – pediu Melissa.

– Ele? – a enfermeira perguntou, apontando para ele.

– Sim, eu faço questão!

– Ele... é o pai, por acaso?

– Sim!

Rocinante não podia dizer nada ali. Ele foi alertado por Sengoku para manter sua postura como comandante, mas Melissa foi franca ali e como ele evitaria aquilo, que ocorreu tão espontaneamente. A enfermeira olhou para ele, que afirmou com a cabeça.

– Bom... então terei que fazê-lo tirar essas roupas e colocar as de um paciente. – avisou a enfermeira

– Tanto faz! – concordou ele.

Lá fora, o casal de almirantes esperavam Rocinante aparecer quando Melissa fosse ter o bebê, mas veio a enfermeira explicar exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

– ...não tem jeito, então. – Sengoku ajeitou os óculos.

– Não imaginava que o Comandante Rocinante fosse o...

– O pai, não é? Ele é o pai desse filho que nossa prisioneira está esperando. Nada demais! – disse Tsuru, sem se surpreender com a reação da enfermeira.

– Deixamos os dois, então. Vamos até a sala de espera, Tsuru! – disse Sengoku, sendo acompanhado pela própria.

Agora, era tudo ou nada. Depois do nascimento da criança, Melissa teria o maior desafio a ser encarado pela frente: ser absolvida e ficar com Rocinante e o filho, ou ser acusada e ter que deixar o filho com o pai. Por mais que ela estivesse feliz por ter seu grande amor vivo e pronto para ter o filho em seus braços, nada lhe tirava a angústia de ter que se separar daquele que esteve dentro dela há nove meses...


	8. A Pequena Cora

Embora ele soubesse alguma coisa acerca o processo de parto, ainda havia alguns termos que ele não tinha totalmente memorizados. Corazon estava ansioso, até mais que Melissa que estava preocupada com a saúde recém-recuperada dele. Com ele ao lado, ela se sentia mais tranquila. Era um momento tão especial que a fez esquecer-se de todas as preocupações. Vendo a morena olhando para ele, ele deu um sorriso para lhe passar confiança.

Os médicos trabalhavam assiduamente naquela sala pequena e totalmente branca. Ele estava ao lado dela, sentado em uma cadeira, enquanto ela estava deitada e com as pernas afastadas uma da outra. Mediram a pressão dela e aplicaram anestesia.

– Fica tranquila... você terá o parto mais seguro de todos! – disse ele, sussurrando e pegando na mão dela.

– Vou sim! – ela confirmou, beijando-lhe a mão.

Ele ficou observando os médicos e enfermeiros de longe antes de tentar qualquer comunicação com eles. Quieto, apenas observava, apenas oferecendo carinho e apoio para sua amada.

– As contrações cessaram... ou eu não sinto mais nada, mesmo.

– É que lhe deram anestesia, Melissa. – comentou o loiro.

– Por favor... deixe-a quieta enquanto ela trabalhar a respiração para dar à luz. – pediu um dos enfermeiros.

– Tudo bem. Tudo bem... – ele silenciou, apenas olhando para ela. Ela apenas piscou levemente para ele.

Sengoku e Tsuru esperavam lá fora e conversavam sobre outros assuntos aleatórios, mas suas mentes ainda estavam preocupados com Melissa e também com Rocinante.

– ...está demorando um pouco, não?

– Partos não são rápidos assim, Sengoku. Entrou há pouco tempo na sala de cirurgia. – disse a mulher de cabelos brancos.

– Mas... ao menos deveria vir um dos médicos comentarem conosco como está indo o parto.

– Acho que farão isso só quando nascer.

Rocinante observava o desempenho dela ao empurrar o filho para fora da barriga. Melissa sentia-se molenga por causa da anestesia – coisa que nunca havia experimentado na vida antes.

– Corazon...

– Estou aqui...

– ...estou fraca...

– Shhh... faça força, respira profundamente. – pediu o obstetra.

– Respira fundo e faça força... depois você poderá dormir bastante! – disse o loiro, acariciando a testa meio suada dela.

– ...você promete... que vai cuidar bem do meu filho?

– Mas, claro... mas não conversa agora... concentra-se...

De repente, ele ficou um pouco agoniado com aquele pedido. Por que ela pedia isso, se era tão óbvio? E eles estariam juntos para cuidar do filho. Ela estava bem... apenas sentia-se exausta e molenga por causa da anestesia e dos esforços que fazia quase sem sentidos... tinha que ser isso. Ela fechava os olhos aos poucos.

– Melissa... abra os olhos para mim... – ele pediu, sentindo-se incômodo vê-la aparentemente enfraquecida.

E ela abriu. Aqueles vivos olhos cor de mel. Ela sorriu discretamente ao vê-lo. De repente, ele escuta um barulho similar a uma bolsa de água estourando. E entre eles, os médicos e enfermeiros do hospital da Marinha comentavam aquele parto.

– Está quase!

– Já está saindo... mas ela não está fazendo força.

– Deve estar sentindo franqueza... você deu dose alta de anestesia?

– Dei o necessário. E você mesmo disse que as dilatações eram intensas.

– Força a barriga dela na altura do estômago, doutor! Talvez isso ajude.

– Ela está perdendo muito sangue...

– É assim mesmo... ora, já não sabe mais como se funciona isso?

– Vamos checar a temperatura e a pressão dela.

Médicos eram sempre estressantes para Rocinante. E naquele momento, ele estava mais preocupado com ela que o próprio filho. Mas aquela preocupação se transforma em um olhar surpreso e um sorriso estampado ao ver o médico levantar um corpinho pálido e pequeno, envolto no cordão umbilical. Rapidamente, foi tirado aquele cordão que estava enrolado até no pescocinho da criatura recém-nascida e, para verificar se estava viva, deu umas palmadas no corpinho para que pudesse chorar. Sem entender as verdadeiras intenções do médico, Corazon partiu para cima dele furioso, achando o fim ele agredir daquele jeito uma criancinha frágil e indefesa.

– Ora, mas o que esse louco está fazendo?! – reclamou o médico, quase estrangulado pelo loiro.

– Para quê está batendo no meu filho assim?! Você é quem enlouqueceu aqui! – berrou Rocinante.

– Contenha-se, Comandante! É para reanimar o bebê, ele estava sufocado pelo cordão umbilical! – explicou uma das enfermeiras.

– Era só tirar o cordão do pescoço e pronto!!

Foi uma confusão em pleno final de parto. Por fim, a criança chorou. Melissa ainda pode ouvir vozes diversas, mas reconheceu o chorinho... e sorriu. Uma lágrima descia pelos olhos.

– Controle-se! Se não continua calmo, teremos que pedir para que saia!

Rocinante foi se acalmando, sendo segurado pelos enfermeiros. Mas ao se virar, esbarrou na mesinha de utensílios cirúrgicos e derrubando tudo, colocando os funcionários ali da sala em desespero. O obstetra segurou firme a criança, levando-a para checar como estava, também vendo o peso dela e cortando o cordão umbilical. Melissa já caia no sono aos poucos.

.....................

Passando toda aquela confusão, Rocinante pode ter em suas mãos aquela criatura tão pequena que nem dava para por nos braços longos e enormes. Era como se tivesse pegando um filhote de gato. Uma doce menininha que agora estava quieta, podendo respirar tranquilamente. Uma lágrima desceu pelos olhos do loiro. Era tão bonitinha e tão mimosinha... parecia a versão recém-nascida de sua amada.

Sengoku bateu a porta naquela sala de repouso.

– Pode entrar.

– Rocinante... – ele falava baixinho – e a criança?

– Agora dorme. – ele disse no mesmo tom.

– E Melissa?

– Está ainda sob efeito da anestesia. Mas estou preocupado, quero logo que acorde e veja a nossa filhinha.

– Vai acordar, sim... ela precisa descansar bem. Teve muitos problemas durante a gravidez... e...

– E ainda ficou presa como uma criminosa, sofrendo em uma cela.

– Mas nós demos toda a assistência para ela. Ela teve privilégios que nem poderia ter, sabe disso, não é?

– Hummm... – ele olhou para a pequena em suas mãos. Acariciou a cabecinha coberta com apenas o indicador.

– Rocinante... preciso lembrá-lo novamente... que ela será julgada como seriam todos os piratas capturados daquele bando. Mas por sorte, você sobreviveu e poderá cuidar da sua própria filha. Deve estar preparado... o Governo Mundial sempre exige a justiça de nós.

– Acredito que ela será absolvida. Eu quero depor a favor dela, porque eu estava como espião naquele bando... e posso confirmar que ela era tão vítima quanto aquelas crianças que são usadas por Doflamingo.

– Entendo... – ele ajeitou os óculos.

– Sengoku... eu... também quero confiar minha filha em você.

– Sabe que terá todo meu apoio. E quem sabe se, futuramente, não será uma de nós?

O pai da pequena sorriu. O obstetra aparece para eles, com notícias.

– Tenho notícias boas. Ela está fora de perigo e está apenas dormindo. Comandante... preciso que me dê a criança, vamos examiná-la novamente e leva-la ao berçário.

– Certo... mas com cuidado, hein?! – disse ele, entregando a filha.

– ...é claro. – disse o médico, aparentemente aborrecido com aquele zelo do loiro.

– Rocinante, vamos até Tsuru. Precisamos conversar melhor sobre isso.

– E quando poderie ver a Melissa? – perguntou o loiro ao médico.

– Quando ela acordar, avisaremos. – este respondeu.

.....................

Em seu escritório, Doflamingo estava na janela observando lá fora, enquanto pensava em sua missão falhada. Imaginava como estaria Melissa. Será que já tinha tido o filho? Será que já tinha encontrado Rocinante? Estava chateado ainda, embora procurasse esquecê-la. Decidiu seguir os conselhos de Trebol. Porém, era difícil.

– Jovem Mestre? Posso entrar? – Jora pediu licença ao entrar no local de porta aberta.

– Claro, o que quer?

– Não parece animado para a festinha de hoje?

– ...um pouco.

– Ah, mas vim justamente para que você possa acertar com os outros como vamos fechar a cidade para nós.

– Devo ir agora?

– ...pediram para te chamar agora mesmo... aí você decide. O que digo aos outros?

Ele se virou com seu típico sorriso cheio de dentes para ela.

– ...que vão preparando tudo que já estou chegando.

Ele e o bando organizaram uma festinha entre eles, mantendo fechada a cidade toda. Doffy os mandou trazerem dançarinas e bebidas de lugares vizinhos. Precisavam comemorar mais um ataque bem sucedido. Tinha sido o primeiro depois da tentativa frustrada de recuperar Melissa. O loiro tinha a certeza de que todos os momentos que ele pode vivenciar com Melissa foram espontâneos e inesquecíveis. Ele sabia que viver todos os dias sem arrependimentos significava muito para ele.

Foi uma noite cheia de alegrias, de muita comida e fartura. Depois de altas horas, botou as crianças do bando para irem para os seus quartos. Foi quando vieram dançarinas e apenas dois dançarinos (para Jora) entreterem com danças e bebidas. Descontraído, Doflamingo e Lao G observavam as dançarinas, enquanto Diamante e Gladius tinham uma dançarina nos braços deles. Pika e Señor Pink estavam mais entretidos com a bebida. Jora tinha dois dançarinos só para ela naquela noite.

Uma dançarina trocou olhares firmes com o loiro de óculos escuros. Ele sabia que seria difícil se interessar diretamente naquela bela criatura que dançava envolventemente, então ele não queria levar a ideia de correspondê-la em seu jogo. A dançarina de longos cabeços negros e ondulados olhou para ele com mais insistência, jogando seu charme, enquanto ele estava na mesma, esperando por ela para obter a bordo.

– Jovem Mestre... não vai brincar com ela?

– Hmm... quero ver se ela consegue me cativar de verdade... – ele disfarçou sua verdadeira resposta, bebendo um longo gole de rum.

– Uma preciosidade dessa não deve ser desperdiçada. G!!!!

– Você gostou dela?

– Eu a pegaria... mas ela mostra mais interesse em você! E você tem a prioridade. G!!!! – pronunciou o “G” mais animado.

Ela se aproximava de onde estava Doflamingo e Lao G, que sussurrou rapidamente.

– Não há nada com o que se preocupar... relaxa, você é livre.

– Verdade. Sou livre... falta eu perceber isso de uma vez por todas.

– E a hora é essa, G!!

Doflamingo sorriu. Era empolgante a energia de Lao G. Começou a corresponder aos fletes da dançarina, que começou a dançar em frente a ele. Ele assegurou-se até tomar impulso e oferecer sua mão, para pegá-la. Ela sorriu, deixando ele se acostumar com ela

– Não custa tentar... em dançar comigo? –  a dançarina se moveu na frente dele, puxando-o, fazendo o enorme homem se levantar.

– É fácil para você dizer... – ele murmurou, sentindo o coração bater um pouquinho mais rápido, animado com a beleza daquela mulher.

Eles trocaram pequenos passos de dança. Ele fez questão de manter um olho nela, vendo se era realmente confiável para se divertir naquela noite. Ele olhou para ver como ela estava se assanhando nas mãos dele. Aconchegando-se com seu parceiro, a dançarina beijou-lhe uma das mãos, sem tirar os olhos dele. Depois, aproximou-se mais a ponto de ficar abraçada nele.

 – Você é um bom dançarino! – ela comentou com um enorme sorriso similar ao dele – poderemos ter um tempo maravilhoso nessa noite... se quiser!

– É claro, querida! – ele sorriu e beijou sua mão. Franzindo as sobrancelhas curiosamente, ele puxou-a pela cintura, olhando bem nos olhos castanhos escuros dela. E ela atreveu-se discretamente em acariciar o largo peito – ...e se quiser... poderemos nos divertir em outros lugares por aqui... que acha?

– Todas as suas sugestões são perfeitas... Doflamingo! – ela concordou em um tom sedutor.

A malícia tomou conta daqueles dois naquele momento. Foram até o jardim trocar mais algumas palavras quentes, até quando ele a puxou nos braços e a beijou fervorosamente. E a dançarina correspondeu da mesma forma, como se ele fosse seu namorado. Um sorriso meio bêbado de ambos fez com que o homem de cabelos loiros e espetados arrastar aquela fêmea para a sua cama e fazer gozar, gritar, gemer seu nome mais de uma vez. E ele começou a beijar loucamente seu corpo cheio de curvas apetitosas, causando arrepios e suspiros na dançarina já despida por ele. Aquela noite seria sua libertação. Escravo de uma paixão? Nunca mais.

Ao menos, tentaria se libertar daquela paixão que o escravizava naquela noite, com um corpo qualquer.

.....................

Melissa acordava aos poucos. Sentiu acordar de um sonho confortante, porém não se lembrava com detalhes. Apenas... sentia uma sensação de prazer dentro de si. Olhou para o lado e não viu Rocinante. Queria vê-lo. Percebeu que estava na sala de repouso sozinha. Porém, não ficou nervosa.

Depois de alguns minutos, veio a enfermeira com um embrulho na mão – sua filha.

– Hora de conhecer sua filha!

Melissa sorriu, se ajeitando na cama par apega-la nos braços.

– Conhecer, eu já a conhecia... só apenas precisei tirá-la de mim para poder deixar crescer! – disse ela, aninhando a pequenina em seu colo – E... já posso amamentá-la?

– Deve! Você dormiu por horas e tivemos que dar nutrientes sintéticos... mas nada melhor que o leite materno.

E nem esperou a enfermeira terminar de falar. Ocupava-se prazerosamente em dar de mamar a pequena, que sugava com força.

– Quer que eu chame o Comandante?

– Comandante? – perguntou a morena, confusa.           

– Sim, o Comandante Rocinante.

– Ah, sim! Claro, quero falar muito com ele! – foi quando ela entendeu de quem se tratava.

Ao ser chamado, ele veio diretamente, enchendo-a de beijos e de outros mimos.

– Como foi o resto do parto? Nem a vi nascer direito...

– Foi tudo bem, claro! – ele não detalhou sobre seu conflito com o médico e os enfermeiros – e... já decidiu um nome? Eu... até tinha decidido o nome se fosse um menino, mas a menina... acho que você quem deve decidir.

– Tenho em mente como ela deve se chamar.

– E como a quer chamar?

– Cora.

– ...Cora? – ele inclinou a cabeça, com ar confuso.

– Sim, por que vem de você. Do nome o qual eu conheci. Se fosse menino, chamaria de Roci.

Rocinante realmente não gostava de lembrar-se daquele codinome. Principalmente no nome da filha. Mas... o que fazia Melissa feliz, o fazia também.

– Quais seriam suas sugestões, Corazon?

– Bem... eu colocaria o nome dos meus pais.

– Se você quiser... podemos trocar a minha sugestão pelo nome de sua mãe.

– Não... é como eu disse. Você escolhe. – finalizou a decisão com um beijo na testa dela.

– ...tudo bem, querido.

Cora seguia amamentando no seio da mãe. Os dois ficaram observando a criança calados por um tempo.

– Ainda bem que ela teve a oportunidade de nascer longe daquela gente... devo isso a você, Melissa.

– ...foi um risco grande... e nós temos um débito com o homem que me ajudou a fugir.

– ...o tal médico do bando?

– Sim.


	9. Prontos Para Seguir Adiante

Melissa teve a permissão para ficar no hospital ao lado da filha até o dia do seu julgamento. Rocinante ficou ao lado dela o tempo todo. Para ambos, parecia tudo um sonho, desde tudo que se passou entre eles. O que só atrapalhava aquela felicidade um pouco era a insegurança em relação ao julgamento. Ambos acreditavam que Impel Down jamais seria o destino dela. Mas ainda estavam ansiosos e na expectativa da declaração de liberdade dela.

No dia do julgamento, Cora ficou com o pai, que não pode participar do julgamento nem como testemunha de defesa. Porém, Garp, Sengoku e Tsuru tiveram que participar, pois foi ela quem a “prendeu”. Melissa estava tensa demais. Respirou fundo e pensava em sua nova família. Foi levada para outra base perto da principal e lá foi julgada.

A única integrante do membro do bando de Doflamingo foi acusada veemente apenas por isso. Foi acusada como uma pirata perigosa, mesmo sequer tendo feito nada exatamente como uma pirata daquele bando. Por aquelas respostas, já achava que seria presa e separada da filhinha. Porém, tranquilizava-se ao lembrar que ela estava com Rocinante e teria a proteção de Sengoku e Tsuru, já que ela havia pedido isso antes de entrar na sala do julgamento.

*********************

– Vocês me prometem... que vão cuidar dele se eu for presa?

– Ah, nem perca tempo pensando nisso! – Tsuru bateu de leve no ombro dela – eles vão se tocar que você era apenas usada por Doflamingo para ser uma pirata... e eu vou depor também, relatando que, de minha parte, nada tenho que acusar.

– Mas me prometam vocês dois... para que eu possa entrar naquela sala mais tranquila.

Sengoku lembrou-se do outro lhe fazendo mesmo pedido. Respirou fundo, cocando a vista dentro dos óculos.

– Está prometido. Vamos cuidar dela se for presa. E poderá vê-la sempre quando quiser!

– Ora, Sengoku... vai ver só, não vai haver necessidade disso. Ela vai ganhar essa.

– Mas se não fizer a promessa...

*********************

Melissa, sentada no lugar do réu, escutava quieta seu julgamento. Sentia a testa suar, as mãos inquietas rocando-se uma na outra. Em seu interior, pedia aos céus para que tudo pudesse se acertar.

– A pirata é declarada culpada, porém não terá que cumprir sua pena em Impel Down. Permanecerá por mais seis meses na base. – Sengoku leu a sentença, surpresos com o julgamento da banca e do juiz que avaliou a sentença.

Tsuru e Garp – presentes no julgamento – ficaram surpresos também. Porém, seria livre após seis meses.

– Desnecessário. Deveriam libertá-la logo! – Garp cochichou no ouvido da mulher.

– Pois é...

Porém ela ficou feliz. Ainda poderia ficar ali junto a Corazon e a filha. Seis meses passam muito rápido. Longe da possibilidade de ir para Impel Down. Ao sair dali, teve que ser algemada e colocada na mesma prisão. Ao saber do resultado do julgamento, Rocinante ficou irritado, sendo contido pelo Garp, que foi até ele contar tudo.

– Olha, são só mais seis meses! E ela ficará definitivamente livre!

– ...ela já ficou presa por longos meses e grávida... – ele esfregava o rosto com as mãos, tenso – e terá que ficar longe da filha logo quando elas precisarão ficar juntas...

– Mas ela poderá ver sempre a filha. – o homem consolava o loiro, que foi até o berço onde estava a pequenina. Ela dormia profundamente. Tinha ralos cabelos castanhos. Os olhos sempre fechadinhos, sequer dava ainda para saber a cor dos olhos. Ele fitava a garotinha dormindo – Melissa está na prisão?

– Está sim. – disse Garp – mas as visitas serão controladas.

O loiro fez careta. Mais seis meses para esperar por Melissa livre. Finalmente livre. Voltaria para seu trabalho na Marinha. Já tinha esquecido como ser um Comandante. Trabalhando disfarçado como pirata, já havia se acostumado àquela típica vida. Por um lado, tudo estava perfeitamente bem. Por outro... incrivelmente, como Melissa tinha uma força em sua vida. Ela não era mais uma simples amante. Era a mãe de sua filha. Era mais que tudo.

Seis meses daria para ele planejar sua vida com ela e Cora. Seis meses seriam um tempo perfeito para dar a Melissa uma casa ali, naquele lugar que era fiscalizado pela Marinha. Longe de qualquer território pirata que existisse.

.....................

Ele tentou torná-lo o momento mais perfeito. Talvez um agradável passeio ou um jantar romântico. Quando havia chegado a hora, ele estava uma pilha de nervos. Os seis meses já passaram e ele receberia sua amada com a pequenina no colo, que agora ficaria sempre com a mãe e não apenas visitaria para dar de amamentar. Ele era ignorante em gestos românticos. Queria tanto poder abraçá-la e pegá-la nos braços e sair imediatamente daquele corredor frio onde estava esperando por ela. Melissa estava também ansiosa. Estava com uma leve angústia por dentro de si, sentia que tudo acabaria quando lhe tirassem finalmente as algemas. E fosse totalmente livre.

O reencontro não poderia ser mais feliz e emocionante. Juntos novamente, livres e juntos. Um abraço logo e meio confuso para Corazon, que teve que se dividir entre sustentar a pequena Cora em um braço e acolher Melissa em outro, se agachando um pouco para abraçá-la. Melissa estendeu os braços para pegar a filha.

– Pronto, assim você pode me abraçar melhor! – disse ela.

– Melissa... tenho muitas coisas para falar com você. E muitas novidades também!

– Mas vamos até a um lugar melhor. Aqui nesse corredor não é um bom lugar para a gente conversar longamente!

– Claro, vamos até a sua nova casa!

– Minha... nova casa?

– Sim, eu consegui uma nova casa aqui nessa região. Como um membro da Marinha, tenho direito a ter uma casa por aqui fora da base da Marinha. Também tive essa oportunidade por causa de você e da Cora.

– ...nem sei o que falar... só devo agradecer e muito! Nunca fui tão feliz em minha vida nesses tempos aqui na Marinha!

– ...mesmo presa e acorrentada como se fosse uma pirata?

– Mas eu fui uma pirata, de fato... não como os outros, claro. Mas só em tê-lo de volta... e ainda vê-lo cuidar da minha filha... – ela abraçou o amado, que acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

– Minha Melissinha! Vem, vamos para a nossa casa!

Ele a levou para a tal casa. Uma área com diversas outras casas do mesmo estilo, com as cores da Marinha. Ali moravam outros oficiais, porém ele era o único que tinha uma família para cuidar e sustentar. Uma casa simples, porém confortável. Para Melissa, mais que confortável; nunca teve uma casa própria e ainda por cima naquele luxo. Não era um luxo para Rocinante, que já teve em sua vida os privilégios de um Dragão Celestial, mas para ela... era um luxo digno de ricos. Melissa olhava tudo ao redor admirada. Rocinante sorriu, vendo-a fascinada. Ela começou a chorar com a filha no colo.

– Ora, mas por que está chorando? – ele foi até ela, acudi-la.

– ...porque... bom, é tudo tão...não sei explicar...

– Entendo um pouco o que sente. E fico feliz por ter uma sorte diferente da minha, que teve uma vida inicialmente cheia de privilégios e tive que perder tudo de forma tão inesperada e até bruta. Espero que você realmente saia de toda a vida de dor e miséria e conheça uma vida mais digna e completa!

– ...Corazon... – ela enxugou as lágrimas, olhando ele. A pequena Cora mexia nos cabelos soltos dela. Ele acariciou a cabecinha de cabelos castanhos, de um tom mais claro que a da mãe. Os olhos do pai. As feições eram uma mistura dos dois.

– Todo o pesadelo acabou definitivamente, Melissa!

– Será que seu irmão voltará a nos perseguir?

– Irmão... nem o considero mais como um. Perdi totalmente naquele dia... – disse ele colocando a mão no peito. Lembrava-se daqueles tiros que o outro havia lhe dado.

– Mas não fala assim... eu já o perdoei. Até porque tudo deu certo para nós, mais um motivo para não termos nenhum ódio dele.

– ...você não o odeia? Mesmo ele que tentou me matar?

– Ele tentou coisas horríveis comigo... mas não quero macular meu coração com nenhum tipo de ódio. Não foi isso que meu padrinho me ensinou. O que já passou... não voltará mais! Talvez um dia... quem sabe... ele não possa mudar e reconhecer tudo de ruim que já fez?

– É, Melissa... você já deve ter esquecido daquelas nossas conversas... não te contei que Doflamingo é um gênio ruim desde muito jovem? Acha que só agora, depois de tantos anos, ele vai mudar?

– Ele pode... se acontecer algo importante que o faça entender o que é realmente correto.

Ele sorriu, diante daquela bondade e inocência.

– Não poderia ser um homem de mais sorte se não tivesse conhecido a Melissa! – ele se ajoelhou diante dela, abraçando o corpo dela. Ela acariciou com a mão livre os cabelos dele. Aqueles cabelos loiros, volumosos e macios que tanto gostava de tocar e afundar seu rosto entre eles, enchendo-o de beijos.

– Mas não vamos continuar a conhecer o resto da nossa casa, meu amor?

– Claro, claro! – ele se levantou e, sem querer, acertou o rosto dela com a cabeça, fazendo Melissa por a mão no queixo, devido à dor – Ahhh! Melissa! Desculpa-me, por favor!

– Acontece... – Melissa compreendeu. Aliás, ela já estava costumada com aquele atrapalhado de sempre. Nem aquela dor no queixo poderia acabar com a felicidade que sentia naquele momento.

– Vamos até o quarto... lá você deixa a Cora no berço e eu mesmo vou cuidar do seu queixo.

– Tudo bem, mas não foi nada! Meu queixo já não dó mais! – disse isso apenas para não preocupa-lo.

O resto do dia eles passaram agradavelmente juntos. Era um dia de folga que ele havia pedido para Sengoku com a finalidade de ficar mais tempo com as duas na nova casa. Ele já estava novamente trabalhando dentro da Marinha, como nos velhos tempos.

.....................

Ele nunca gostava de vê-la angustiada. Ela estava sempre lá para ele e ele estava determinado a estar lá por ela. Foram anos difíceis os quais tiveram que conviver juntos e agora, ambos estavam compartilhando.  E assim, puderam finalmente ter uma vida feliz e longe de qualquer conflito. Acompanhavam juntos o crescimento da filha.

Quatro anos depois, Melissa havia se tornado mais um membro de Marinha, sendo suboficial do esquadrão de Tsuru. O mesmo esquadrão que havia salvado a pobre mulher desesperada que fugia das garras de Doflamingo. Havia se tornado um excelente membro e das mais destacadas do grupo. Rocinante não poderia sentir mais orgulho que isso. Nesse tempo, Doflamingo há havia tomado Dressrosa, realizando seu antigo desejo. Este já havia cicatrizado a ferida que tinha em sei peito, por amá-la e não ser correspondido. Nesse tempo todo, ela apenas soube que “Doflamingo salvou Dressrosa de um rei abusivo”.

– Ele não deve ter tomado Dressrosa de forma limpa. – comentou Rocinante – Nós sabíamos como ele queria tomar Dressrosa: a base de um golpe.

– Eu sei... mas sem provas verídicas, como poderíamos denunciar Doflamingo? – perguntou Melissa.

– Não sei... – ele pegou um cigarro do bolso e começou a fumar.

– Você não disse que pararia o fumo por causa da Cora?

– Ah, é! – ele parou de fumar, apagando cigarro no cinzeiro em cima da mesa. – e ela? Onde está?

– No quarto, está desenhando.

– Vou até lá ver como ela está! – disse ele, levantando do sofá e indo até o quartinho da pequena Cora, que estava brincando de desenhar em um monte de papel rabiscado no chão.

– Papai!!! – ela largou tudo para se jogar nos braços dele, que a acudiu no colo e a encheu de beijos.

– Minha menina! Você está se comportando direitinho?

– Estou desenhando nossa casa e nossa família. Quer ver como está?

– Claro, mostra para o papai!

Ele a colocou no chão e ela foi correndo até os papéis e pegou um deles. Levou para o pai que estava sentado no chão, ao lado das “obras de arte” dela. Ele pegou e começou a rir, admirando aqueles desenhos até bem feitos por uma criança na fase dela. Notou que havia mais pessoas naquele desenho.

– Quem são estes?

– Meus avós.

– ...e...você sabe como eles são? – ele perguntou curioso, já que não imaginava que ela tivesse alguma noção sobre os avós. Talvez, Melissa tivesse falado algo a respeito.

– Não... mas desenhei também a família do papai e da mamãe, aqui mais em cima. Coloquei uma irmã para a mamãe e um irmão para você.

De repente, sentiu algo tocar em seu coração. Diante daquela inocência, lembrou-se de sua vida em seus tenros anos. Desde sua sobrevivência após os tiros levados pelo irmão, Rocinante tinha fechado seu coração para Doflamingo. Principalmente pelo o que ele fez Melissa passar. Notou que, nesses quatro anos, tinha ficado mais frio. Depois de tudo ter resolvido, ainda tinha um pouco de rancor por aquele homem que havia matado seu pai Homing e tentado contra a vida dele próprio. E aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez que Cora tinha surpreendido o pai. Ela comportava-se do mesmo jeito como ele era quando tinha aquela idade. Como era Melissa, também.

– E você acha que o papai tem um irmão, Corinha?

– Não sei, mas te dei um e dei uma irmã para a mamãe. Eu queria também ter um irmão... por isso desenhei aqui, olha... – ela apontou mais dois bonequinhos ao lado dela – um irmão e uma irmã para mim. Você gostou, papai?

– Er... sim, você desenha tão bem!

– E do seu irmão, você gostou?

– ...sim, ficou maravilhoso! – ele sentiu um leve aperto na garganta, mas falou sem problemas.

– Vamos mostrar a irmã que sei para a mamãe? – ela se levantou e puxava-o pela mão.

– Claro, vamos levar todos esses desenhos!

– Oba!!!

E passaram os três naquele resto de tarde vendo os desenhos da Cora, que explicava tudo empolgada. À noite, depois de Melissa ter colocado a menina para dormir, foi para seu quarto para dormir também. Encontrou Rocinante, pensativo na cama, apenas de calças.

– Pensativo? – ela perguntou.

– Sim... na Cora.

– Não se preocupe, ela já dormiu e ela dorme bem.

– Não é exatamente isso... mas fiquei analisando esses quatro anos que vivemos juntos aqui... e como eu mudei demais.

– Não acho, não. – ela, já de camisola, deitou-se ao lado dele, aconchegando-se no braço dele, deitando a cabeça no peito nu dele.

– Mas sim... diga-me uma coisa, Melissa: você comentou com ela que eu tinha um irmão?

– Não... mas ela me pediu um recentemente.

– Deve ser por isso.

– ...mas então, o que foi?

– Sabe que nunca perdoei Doflamingo pelo o que ele fez comigo e com você. E com isso, percebi o quão rancoroso estou. Você o perdoou.

– Então, é só você aceitar o perdão dentro de seu coração, e ter a mesma sensação que tem a Cora ao imaginar seu irmão. – disse ela, beijando-lhe o rosto. Ele a puxou para cima do corpo dele e a fitou longamente.

– Preciso voltar a ser o Corazon de antes. – ele declarou, beijando-a do rosto até o ombro. Melissa jogou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados e sorrindo.

– Se quiser ajuda, estou aqui... para trazê-lo de volta! – ela se enroscava no corpo dele, apreciando o toque daquelas cicatrizes que roçavam na pele dela.

– Hummm... – beijou-a ternamente nos lábios. E ela correspondeu. Ambos fecharam os olhos um pouco enquanto se beijavam. Ele acariciava a pele de sua bochecha como os olhos dela se abriram, mostrando seus brilhantes olhos cor de mel.

– E então... ela nos deu irmãos... não seria interessante retribuir isso, Corazon? – Melissa perguntou com uma doce malícia.

O loiro sorriu e a abraçou, fazendo daquela noite tão especial como foi a noite que deu início a jornada para a vida de Cora, que dormia profundamente em seu quartinho, ao lado dos pais.

O que o destino ainda reservava? Não sabiam, porém estavam completos para sempre e juntos estariam diante de qualquer desafio que lhe aparecesse. E como dizia o padrinho a Melissa: são das nuvens mais carregadas que caem água mais límpida e fecunda.


End file.
